Through Thick and Thin
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: Although there's no Boy-Who-Lived, and Voldemort's been destroyed for the time being, Lily's, James', Remus' and Sirius' life is hard enough. While they all try to balance jobs, houses, girlfriends, and kids, the family faces hurt, love, and and challenges that bring them all closer together. Original title: The Question We All Ask
1. Surprise!

**Chapter 1**

**Surprise!**

_ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS!_

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

Humming in spite of myself, I couldn't believe that the Halloween night James and I had been planning for months was finally here. Lily didn't know of course; it was all part of James' and my perfect planning. We were all going to shock her when about ten Order of the Phoenix members and friends walked in the door. Remus and Peter would both be there of course although Remus is going to have to leave halfway through because of his furry little problem. As I pulled into the Potter's gravel driveway, I parked my motorbike next to Remus' jeep, surprised to see he had beat me here. Godric's Hollow's coldesack where James, Lily, and Harry lived was as peaceful as ever, birds tweeting and chirping, leaves fluttering in a slight breeze. It was a perfect October day in 1981. I walked to the front door, breathing in deeply the fresh air. When no one answered my knocks and doorbell ringing, I banged the front door open and yelled, "Honey! I'm home!"

James voice came back at me through the hallway, "Shut up Sirius!" Yes, everything was perfectly normal meaning Lily will not suspect a thing.

I placed the pumpkin pie I had brought onto the spotless kitchen counter and walked to Harry's room. Lily, James, and Remus were all talking and did not acknoledge me. "Hello people! Padfoot has arrived!" Again, they ignored me. I ignored them back. Nothing had changed and I doubt it ever will.

"Oh hullo Sirius. Didn't see you there," said Remus suddenly glancing in my direction.

"Thanks guys," I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome Pad," James gave his cheekish smile. I turned to Lily who had Harry in her arms.

"Can I hold him?"

"Ha! Not in a million years Sirius!" laughed James, slapping me on the back.

"He's not _that _irresponsible," said Remus.

"Nevertheless, NO," replied James.

I rolled my eyes again then changed the subject, "I brought pie."

"You don't trust my cooking?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"I trust it completely as long as all you're doing is icing me a beer," I said.

Lily placed the now sleeping Harry into his crib and scowled at me, "Then you'll be happy to hear that Remus brought dinner."

"Oh I'm overyjoyed!" I exclaimed, a broad grin filling my face, much to Lily's annoyment.

"Sirius, when are you going to settle down, get your own house instead of switching off between Remus, Peter, and I everynight, marry a cute girl and have some kids?" James asked, not smiling.

"Now why would I do that? I've got everything I need here in this room," I said, arms open wide.

"The achohal's downstairs," pointed out Lily.

"Never mind then," I said, still grinning like some idiot.

Just then the doorbell rang sending an echo of rings throughout the house. Lily stared from James to me and back again.

"You guys planned a party tonight, didn't you?"

"Surprise!"

"JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTTER!"

"It was Sirius' idea!"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"James was all for it!"

"BOTH OF YOU!"

"Dang it."

"James, I think we might want to start running."

"Sirius, you read my mind."

Prongs and Padfoot sprinted out of the room, Lily close on their heels.

**Next Chapter Preview: **What happens when an univited and completely unexpected guest turns up on their doorstep and tells them that Voldemort is going to be arriving any minute?

* * *

**A-N:**I know the chapters are short but that means more quicker! Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Suddenly Insane

**Chapter 2**

**Suddenly Insane**

* * *

**REMUS' POV**

Shaking my head, I went to go answer the door for the guests forgotten in the chaos. However, I was not expecting who was on the doorstep.

"Severus?"

"Remus?"

"Where's Lily and James?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "Lily's chasing Sirius and James with a wooden spoon. Can I take a message?"

"No, I need to talk to them right now," Severus Snape stepped into the light and I noticed how white and frightened he looked.

"I'll get them," I said then turned around. "LILY AND JAMES POTTER! SEVERUS SNAPE IS HERE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sirius and James as they froze then Lily walked towards Snape, wooden spoon still being hold tightly and threatenly at her side.

"Sev? What is it?"

"Peter Pettigrew has betrayed you. The Dark Lord should be here by nightfall," announced Severus Snape, his expression unreadable.

"He betrayed us...?" whispered James. Of all the things he expected from one of his best friends, this was not one of them.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have made you switch!" yelled Sirius. "I am going to literally _kill _him if it's the last thing I do!"

Wand withdrawn, he marched towards the door that was still open. James caught Sirius by the arm.

"First we kill Voldemort, then Peter."

**LILY's POV**

"Kill You-Know-Who?" I repeated faintly. Even Remus and Sirius stared at my suddenly insane husband.

"You need to flee," suggested Snape suddenly. I jumped, for I had forgotten he was there.

"Without a fight?" asked James with a smirk.

"Are you suicidal?!" exclaimed Remus and Sirius at the same time.

I turned to te man I would love forever, "James, I have let you fight werewolves, Death Eaters, practically every crazy or dangerous thing magical or Muggle, and that includes Sirius, but I will not let you do this."

"He's going to find us anyways. Asides, thanks to Sirius' and my wonderful Marauderness, about half of the Order of the Phoenix is going to be here soon," said James.

"He's got a point," agreed Remus.

"Thank you Moony," James smiled gratefully.

However, a swish of a cloak and approaching footsteps told them who would be arriving next.

**Next Chapter Preview:** It's James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Severus against the most feared dark wizard of a century. Who will win?


	3. Power of Padfoot and Prongs

**Chapter 3**

**Power of Padfoot and Prongs**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

My first thought when I saw Voldemort on my front yard was _Lily. I've got to keep Lily safe._

"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" I screamed as the black robes walked towards us more.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU JAMES! NEVER!" she yelled back at me. Why did I have to marry the most stubborn girl on earth?!

Then Sirius proved he was an idiotic, mental moron. When Voldemort was almost to the door, he stepped into the doorway and said, "Sorry, mister. But you ain't invited to this party."

In a split second, Voldemort's wand was raised, but in that split second, Sirius had ducked. As eletric green light shattered the living room window, Sirius had turned into his Animagus form and ran behind Voldemort. It took Voldemort's mind a second to register this. I was amazed. Since when was Sirius awesomely athletic? And...smart?! Sirius lunged at Voldemort, sending them both crashing to the ground. Now I saw what he was trying to do. If we could get the wand out of Voldemort's hand...

I turned into my stag Animagus. If Sirius was going down, I was going with him. First I kicked his wand arm but that didn't work. How could those icy bony fingers have such a strong grasp? Then I kicked him the head. So right now, I'm learning the hard way that Voldemort isn't human. He didn't black out but his blood red snake eyes were furious. I could tell that he was going to kill me if it's the last thing he did.

I jumped onto his back too, and with both Sirius' and my weight, he'd had enough. He stood up with such power and strength that he sent Sirius and I flying inro the side of the house. The last thing I remember hearing was Lily's scream.

**SNAPE's POV**

He obviously hadn't seen me yet, because when he did, I was dead. He must know I had betrayed him. But he did see someone because of her horrid scream. A scream I never wanted to hear. He turned towards Lily. Her wand was shaking in her unsteady hands. She knew this was the end. But not if I could help it. I ran in between them and faced Voldemort with braveness I never thought I had had. I saw Remus silently walk behind the Dark Lord.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed. "TAKE ME INSTEAD! IT'S ME YOU WANT! I BETRAYED YOU! LET LILY LIVE!"

I could hear her shaky breaths behind me. She was the one I would always love the most. Always. And I could not let her die.

**Next Chapter Preview: **It's either Avada Kedavra or Expelliarmus. And Remus has the choice to choose.


	4. Ends

**Chapter 4**

**Ends**

* * *

**REMUS' POV  
**I stared at Voldemort's back with fury. He was the reason I was a werewolf, he was the reason for the deaths of so many families and friends. I could just Expelliarmus him, or see what results Avada Kedavra would do. Nevertheless, he was going to die. I would make sure of it. For James. For Sirius.

**VOLDEMORT's POV  
**My red eyes glared at Severus Snape. Of course he had betrayed me. I knew of his love for Lily Potter. At the moment, anyone could see his love for Lily as he shielded her from my wand.

"Save yourself, Severus," I let my words come out of my mouth in my evil, cold, snake hiss. "She's not worth it. I will give you one more chance. Move or die. One...two...Avada Ke-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" cried a voice behind me belonging to the half breed werewolf, Remus Lupin. My wand flew out of my hand and into Severus'. Lily moved from out behind him so they were a triangle around me. With no wand and three on one, they must of thought I was cornered. For a moment, I thought it too. But I knew that they couldn't ever truly kill me. Years of my soul being encased in Dark Magic made sure of that. Yet, I'd like to see them try. And they took a shot. All at once they yelled the Killing Curse and green light came at me from three different directions.

_Blackness._

**NO ONE's POV  
**Remus, Lily, and Severus stared at the empty wizard robes laying on the dead grass. They were empty. Voldemort was gone. Or was he. Before them, black smoke was joining together to form an undentifiable shape until Tom Marvolo Riddle's face was made. One glare at them told them this would not be the last time they saw him. The smoke turned and floated hurringly into the night.

**LILY's POV  
**As soon as the shock passed, I ran over to James and Sirius, with Remus and Severus on my heels. NO! DON'T LET THEM BE DEAD! "It'll be okay Lily," Remus put a hand on my shoulder.

Had I said that out loud? I put my head to the stag's chest. Hallelujah. He was still breathing. I moved over to Sirius. He was also still breathing but his heartbeat was uneven. This was not good.

"Please Jesus," I whispered, "Let him live. Don't let him die. Please, please, please Jesus."

I lay my body over the large, black, shaggy dog and prayed again and again. The words started to come out of my mouth in a blur but I didn't care. God could understand them. I felt Remus sit next to me. Of course he would be in more pain than me right now, even though I did not think it possible.

"Please Jesus." Wet tears fell down upon Sirius Black as I wept.

**SNAPE's POV  
**So many decades of hatred for him caused a sort of love I could not explain. My heart felt torn at the fact he might be gone forever. Part of me shoved me to be happy, but the sorrow won the battle deep inside. I sat next to Remus and Lily, trying not to cry, but I gave in in a matter of seconds.

**REMUS' POV  
**The man I had known since my first year at Hogwarts in 1971. The man I had known to pull pranks on Professors and even Albus Dumbledore. A true Marauder. My brain could not register the fact he might die in a few short hours, or rather it didn't want to. All the time with him I had taken for granted. How could it all end now?

**Next Chapter Preview:** Will Sirius die or live?


	5. The Arrival of the Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 5**

**The Arrival of the Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE's POV**

Nine loud cracks followed me as I disapparated to the Potter's house along with Professor McGonagall, the DADA professor until 1978 Cailin Swithin, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Nymphadora Tonks, Rachel Taylor, Katherine Ross and Abigail Quinn. We were quite a group, all Order of the Phoenix members and graduates of Hogwarts. Yet the danger was forgotten since we were heading to one of Sirius' and James' famous parties. If I remember correctly, we were all supposed to be surprising Lily, but when we arrived onto their front lawn, I think I was the one surprised. There lay Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape weeping over a dog. A big, black, shaggy dog. Yet something else caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Wizard robes lay in a dropped pile with a wand on top of them. A one of a kind wand. Voldemort's wand. I stared from the stag, dog, and people and then to the robes. This couldn't mean...

"What happened?" demanded McGonagall behind me.

Remus, Lily and Severus turned around, noticing us for the first time. I stood there puzzled as Lily ran towards me and hugged me close. Like a little child, she wept into my robes. Remus stood up and faced me. He wasn't crying, but I could tell he was so close to doing so.

"Professor, Voldemort is...gone. Dead. Something of the sort. James. Sirius..." he whispered.

It was not the thorough answer to all the questions I had in my head that I was looking for but it was enough I needed to hear.

"Cailin," I said to the genius woman behind me. "Go take a look at Sirius and James."

Professor Swithin knew everything about every curse and counter-curse ever made. Certainly she would be able to help them. She reached Sirius and James, and listened to their heartbeats. I realized I was holding my breath.

**SWITHIN's POV**

Brushing my long, wavy, auburn hair out of the way, I examined the dog first. My careful fingers ran along his body seeing if anything felt broken. I knew it was Sirius Black and James Potter from when we first apparated onto the dying lawn. Without Dumbledore's or the Ministry's permission, I had helped Peter Pettigrew, Sirius and James become Animagi, as I was one myself. However, I was registered, and James, Peter, and Sirius were not. They were little marauders, that's for sure.

Nothing felt broken, but I would need him in human form if I wanted to do more. I stood up and pulled out my wand to force him out of Animagus form. I didn't know how it would work when he was knocked out, but it was worth a shot.

**Next Chapter Preview:** How bad of condition are Sirius and James really? Will they live?

* * *

**A-N:** All OCs in this chapter and throughout the rest of this story are from my other book, Is There Hogwarts In Heaven? which I highly recommend if you're enjoing this. Professor Swithin is explained better in the other one so read it if you want to know more about her. Thanks for being my faithful readers!


	6. Harry's Godfather

**Chapter 6**

**Harry's Godfather**

* * *

**LILY's POV**

"Concussions, both of them. Sirius, a few broken ribs. I fixed them up though. They're good as new," muttered Swithin under her breath to Dumbledore. I felt him nod above me.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to James. His broken glasses lay where he had landed. With no glasses, he looked younger. But I didn't care how he looked. He was James Potter and I loved him. We embraced and kissed. I was never letting him out of my arms again.

**SIRIUS' POV**

I saw Remus run towards me. Here it comes, I thought. Sure enough, Remus was squeezing the heck out of me with a big hug. He didn't notice the streetlights flicker on. Looking up to the sky, I saw it was getting dark.

"Remus," I said desperately. He ignored me. "Remus!" Again, no response. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"

"WHAT?!"

I pointed upward and his gaze followed. He let me go.

"I have to go," he said sadly. I nodded and he disapparated.

Then Lily and James ran forward and forced me into a group hug. James noticed Remus' absence first.

"Where's Moony?"

"Taking care of his furry little problem," I answered.

"Poor Remus," sighed James. I nodded again.

Dumbledore strided towards us then spoke, "Lily, James. Do you mind if we take advantage of your house and you three can explain what has happened tonight?"

"Tomorrow maybe," replied Lily. "Let the shock pass."

"Of course. I'll leave you three be," said Dumbledore. He disapparated and the rest of our would be party guests vanished as well.

**JAMES' POV**

We all sat in the dining room and was about to start talking when Lily suddenly jumped up and sprinted up the stairs. She came back down with Harry, who wasn't even crying, in her arms. Sirius and I rushed over to her.

"Now can I hold him?" asked Sirius gently. "You named me godfather if I remember correctly."

"Yes," I said taking Harry from Lily's protective hold and handing him to Sirius. "Harry should be proud to have a godfather like you."

**Next Chapter Preview:** Severus and Peter run into each other, both trying to get as far away from the Potters, Sirius, and Remus as possible.


	7. Love For Lily

**Chapter 7**

**Love For Lily**

* * *

**SNAPE's POV**

Diagon Alley was deserted. Empty. Exactly like my life right now. Tears came down my face in two steady streams. Here I was sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's cold and crying, while Lily was probably snuggled up with James and Sirius in her warm home. They were most likely telling memories of their past with Harry in one if their arms. Laughing. Joy. Happiness. Yet here I still was, despair and thoughts of suicide crossing my mind. Lily Evans was my life and James Potter had stolen her years ago. Then tonight, not even a thank you from Lily for the braveness that would of saved her life. I had left unnoticed when Lily had flung herself into Dumbledore's arms. Albus' arms. Not mine. How much love did I have to prove to her for her to even pay attention to me? How much love did I have to give to her to prove to myself that she still loved me back?

My eyes blurred by the water, I tried not to look at Gringotts where I had brought her in our first year when she had just learned she was a witch. But my gaze found it eventually and her voice filled my head from that old memory.

"_We're going in there?!_" she had exclaimed excitingly.

My voice answered, "_Yep. Welcome to Gringotts._"

I had to open my eyes before I let the pain continue. The memory was so vivid, her green eyes, her fierry hair, her young, beautiful, face. However, I did not turn away from Gringotts and a few moments later, someone was walking briskly from the south side of the alley. A man I knew from years of torture from him, Sirius, and James. A man who had betrayed the Potters. The man who betrayed Lily.

**PETER's POV**

I contemplated where to run to. Egypt. France. Brazil. United States. The last place Lily, James, Sirius, or Remus would find me. I had settled for Diagon Alley, completely empty for the holiday. Yet I saw a figure rise from a table nearby. It was a male, I saw, but not Sirius or James. Someone way worse than Sirius or James. The man who loved Lily. The man who had the threat of death in his eyes. Severus Snape was glaring right at me.

**Next Chapter Preview:** What will Severus do to Peter? Will he truly kill him and land himself in Azkaban like Sirius was supposed to?


	8. No Excuses

**Chapter 8**

**No Excuses**

* * *

**SNAPE's POV**

Alone with Peter Pettigrew. What a joyous night this had been. Facing him with both our wands pointing at each other, it brought back the horrid memories of my seven torturous years at Hogwarts. This was just like old times. James and Sirius crossed my mind. They would rather be killing Peter right now, but I figured that I was qualified to do the honors. Glaring right at Peter, I started screaming at him.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY LILY, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS?! THEM ALL!"

"B-B-But Severus, you d-don't even like t-t-them!" he managed to stutter back at me.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE! THEY ARE YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS AND NO ONE, I REPEAT, NO ONE SHOULD BETRAY THEIR BEST FRIENDS!"

"Y-You must u-understand. The D-Dark Lord. H-His power..." he fumbled over his words again.

"THE DARK LORD?! LORD VOLDEMORT IS DEAD! SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I surprised even myself by saying the name.

"D-Dead?" Peter replied faintly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE BETRAYING THEM! COME TO THINK OF IT, THEY USED TO CONSIDER YOU FAMILY!"

"U-Used to?"

"YES! SIRIUS, JAMES, REMUS, LILY! THEY WERE LIKE FAMILY TO YOU!"

"B-But you m-must see w-why I had to do i-it."

"I SEE NO EXCUSES!"

"P-Please Severus. Have m-mercy."

"MERCY?! NO ONE IS EVER GOING TO HAVE MERCY ON YOU, ESPECIALLY WHEN I PUT YOU IN YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE!"

"And w-where i-is that?"

"HELL! YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!" I spat at his feet.

"S-Severus. Please."

"NO!"

"But-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! YOU KNEW ABOUT JAMES' AND SIRIUS' PARTY, CORRECT?!"

He hesitively nodded yes.

"THEN YOU KNEW HALF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX WAS GOING TO BE THERE! YOU SOLD THEM TO VOLDEMORT AS WELL!"

"Please S-Severus." Tears brimmed his eyes. "H-Have mercy."

"NO! YOU BETRAYED LILY! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**Next Chapter Preview:** Does Peter escape or die?


	9. Azkaban

**Chapter 9**

**Azkaban**

* * *

**SNAPE's POV**

There he lay dead, the man with the name of Peter Pettigrew. I had blown up the cobblestone street with the force of my spell. Ministry officials should be here breathing down my neck any second. I had the penalty of either death or a lifetime of Azkaban as a option. What had I done?! I had said the two words without a second thought. Great, now I had to run or face the price.

**LILY's POV (The Next Day)**

I flipped through the morning's _Daily Prophet_. James and Sirius were hogging the front page, staring at it unbelievably.

Probably something about Quidditch, I thought to myself.

Yet I noticed them cast a few quick glances to me. Surely we weren't in the newspaper from last night. Then it hit me. Voldemort. Of course! It's because he's 'dead' and now we're heroes or something. But those looks made me nervous. Something wasn't right.

"Okay. Guys what is it?!" I exclaimed harshly when James and Sirius both stole a look at me again.

"Snivellus saved your life?"

I blushed. This is exactly what would shock my husband and his best friend.

"He killed Peter?"

This took me by surprise. "What?!"

Sirius read aloud, "Severus Snape, a Death Eater who helped defeat You-Know-Who last night also committed another murder around midnight in Diagon Alley. Blowing up the whole street with the Killing Curse, he killed Peter Pettigrew as well. Thankfully, the Alley was empty for the holiday night and no one else was injured. He will however, be sentenced to a life long imprisonment of Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew will be award Merlin First Class at his funeral for his bravery. Ministry officials have no idea why he would use this act of violence. But, with a dead Peter as proof, he will have no trial."

A ringing silence followed Sirius' words. Lily took the newspaper from his hand. "We're going to the Ministry."

"Why?"

"I will not let Sev go to Azkaban without a trial."

"He's guilty," said Jamss.

"And how are you so sure?" I snapped. Conversations regarding Sev and I did not mix nicely with Sirius and James.

"Because he did it for you," James stared me straight in the eye.

"Me?"

"Yes," said Sirius catching on. "He loves you Lils. Of course he would of killed Peter. He had to take his anger out of something."

"What anger?" I asked.

"Anger for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But why?" I was quite confused.

James sighed, "Did you even say thank you for last night?"

"Oh gosh."

"Exactly."

**Next Chapter Preview:** The discussion continues when Remus arrives.


	10. The Three Musketeers

**Chapter 10**

**The Three Musketeers**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

Two doorbell rings sang throughout the house. That meant Remus. Sirius and I shot up and raced to answer. This time, Sirius outran me and flung the door open. There he stood looking exhausted from last night as a werewolf always made him and clutching today's copy of the Daily Prophet. Remus held it up with the question in his eyes.

"Of course we saw it," said I.

"Shocking," muttered Remus.

"It would have been me," realized Sirius suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I was literally going to kill Peter. But Snivellus beat me to him. I would be the one landed in Azkaban right now," he explained. I winced at the thought of Sirius in Azkaban. It was one of those things I absolutely couldn't bear.

We sat down, Lily bringing out some fresh, right out-of-the-oven, blueberry muffins. They were one of Remus' favorites.

After filling his mouth with a few, Sirius said thoughtfully, "You know, we're not the four Marauders, we're the three Musketeers now."

Remus and I laughed, but I did see his point. With Peter gone, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would never truly be Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs ever again.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Harry says his first word, and what he says surprises them all.

* * *

**A-N:** I know its really short so I promise a longer chapter for the next one.


	11. Swut up Serus!

**Chapter 11**

**Swut up Serus!**

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

Just then Harry's cries came from down the hallway. Had it really been only yesterday I had held him? Lily rushed to him and came back rocking him in her arms. He stopped crying when he saw James, Remus, and I. When he looked up into my eyes, green to grey, Harry said his first words.

"Swut up Serus!" he cooed.

It took my and James' mind a second to register this. Then we stared at each other, a triumphant smile filling my face, a scowl on James'.

"He said my name before yours!" I chanted happily, dancing about. Lily and Remus still didn't get it and I answered their puzzled expressions.

"Ha Lily! You thought I had bad influence on Harry! James taught him how to say 'Shut up Sirius'!" I laughed as her confusion turned into rolling eyes. Remus' face was unreadable. Then a smile went from his lips and reached his eyes. Of course, he sided with me.

"Oooo! Burn James! Burn!" he yelled. We each were each other's dancing partners as we annoyed James and Lily even more.

Then Harry said something else, "Honey. Whime Home!"

Staring at James again, I couldn't help but continue to laugh uncontrollably. "He's got the process mixed up," I said through gasping breaths. "First, I bang the door open and yell 'Honey, I'm home!' Then you, James, scream at me to 'Shut up, Sirius!'"

It was no wonder it was Harry's first words, as he had to hear the same thing every single night. Tears from laughing so hard fell down upon my face. I gripped onto the closest solid thing, which just so happened to be Remus, but apparently he needed my support as much as I needed him. We both fell onto the floor. With both Remus and I in hysterical fits, I knew James wouldn't last much longer. Sure enough, he started to laugh with us. Then Lily fell for it and giggled. Harry smiled and laughed too. It was beautiful, ripples of joy filling the house which just last night had been full of pain. This memory was something I would treasure always.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Can Severus keep himself sane in Azkaban.


	12. Worst Memories Part One

**Chapter 12**

**Worst Memories (Part One)**

* * *

**SNAPE's POV**

Where I had sent Peter must seem nicer than Azkaban. The cold stone flooring kept me from keeping any body heat, and I was sure I was going to freeze to death before I went mad. Food was terrible. One meal of stale bread every day. My body had not been expecting the abrupt change, making the lack of healthy, full meals even worse. For some reason, they put me in a top security cell. Although I hadn't known it yet, next to me there will soon be Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus on the other. Barty Crouch Jr. would be across from me. And a few other Death Eaters who were ravenous for trouble. With all the pain, the only thought that usually came to mind when I think of my sitiuation is that I didn't belong here with a bunch of violent criminals. Peter did. I sighed deeply and tears brimmed my eyes and stuck to my eyelashes like fresh dew on grass. Grass. Would I see it again? What about the sun? Flowers? Joy? Happiness? Lily? To be honest, I would embrace Sirius Black like a brother right now. Even James Potter. Anything that showed the comfort of what I had left behind. My life wasn't always pretty, and it would never be the same again. I wish I knew what time it was. But then I knew it was exactly twelve because the dementors started coming. Every day at afternoon they would swoop arounf and torture us. They would bring our worst memories back to life. One came close to me, and I heard a scream, almost sure it had come from my own mouth.

In my mind, a replay of my horrid life began.

_There I was, right after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., walking onto the Hogwarts grounds for a bit of fresh air and to see what I had gotten right by reviewing my notes. I flipped through the papers looking for my DADA section, when I heard a voice I knew only too well. _

_"All right Snivellus?" yelled James. _

_Him and Sirius closed in on me and a small crowd formed around. James and Sirius were common entertainers, and of course, people wanted to watch their works. However, they showed the same thing every time. Me getting tortured by them. Oh, how I just loved their shows. Remus the perfect prefect tried to look engrossed in his book but watched James and Sirius carefully over the top. Peter stared, happy to watch me be beaten up._

_I had responded to James right away by pulling out my wand, but he had expelliarmused me before I had the chance to hex him. Sirius laughed in his bark like way._

__**Next Chapter Preview: **Severus' worst memory continues, along with a few others.


	13. Worst Memories Part Two

**Chapter 13**

**Worst Memories Part 2**

* * *

**SNAPE's POV**

_"Impedimenta!" said James. It seemed like a matter of seconds before James had me hanging by mu ankle in the air, which it was. By the look on Sirius' and James' face, they were quite amused._

_Sirius managed to say, "Nice one James," before a red head with emerald green eyes came storming. Lily's angry face would be forever engraved into many of my memories._

_"POTTER! STOP THAT!" she screamed. James still let me hang in the air, my books and carefully written notes strewn across the grass below me._

_"Only if you go out with me Evans," he said with a smirk. Sirius and Peter stifled laughs behind his back._

_Ignoring his annoying invitation, her eyes stared at me then fell to James with a glare._

_"Put him down!"_

_"Go out with me and I'll never lay another finger on_ _him."_

_"What has done to you?!"_

_"Uh..it's merely the fact he exists if you know what I mean."_

_"I don't. And James Potter you are a filthy, evil, arrogant toe rag!"_

_"Toe rag? Thats a new one."_

_"JUST SHUT UP AND PUT SEVERUS DOWN!" Lily was in fury, and even James Potter couldn't stand up to a furious Lily Evans._

_"Fine. Fine," he said and with a casual flick of his wand, I landed roughly and abruptly on top of my Astronomy notes._

_"Oh Sev! Are you hurt?" Lily ran over and started to help pick up my scattered items._

_"You're lucky Snivellus. That Evans was here to help you, I mean," scoffed James._

_I faced him angrily, "I don't need help from a stupid mudblood like her!"_

**Next Chapter Preview: **Snape's worst memory continues.


	14. Worst Memories Part Three

**Chapter 14**

**Worst Memories Part Three**

* * *

**SNAPE's POV**

_The cruel word had escaped my mouth before I had a chance to give it a second thought. Lily stared at me for a second, open-mouthed, then dropped the books and notes she had collected for me. Tears starting in her eyes she yelled, "Fine Snape! Fine! I won't ever help you again!"_

_She turned away from me then faced James, who looked a little shocked as well. "And you! Just go away you evil thing! And take your friends too!" she yelled, also giving Sirius and James a Look._

_"Lily, you know I would never call you a...a you-know-what," James stuttered._

_"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed, truly crying now, and stormed away._

The scene shifted...

_Lord Voldemort stood in front of me, telling me the life and death situation of being a spy for him with a cold kind of satisfaction._

_"If you fail," he sneered, "I will kill you personally. Now hold out your left arm."_

_I screamed as he branded the permanent Dark Mark painfully into my skin._

The scene shifted...

_Lily's wedding invitation lay destroyed on my counter. I never wanted to see her again. Never did I want her in my life. Not anymore. Not now that she's marrying the man that tortured me for seven years._

I snapped out of it since the dementor had passed, and as I came to my senses, I decided upon one thing. Without a doubt, I was escaping out of here. I was going to die a free man...and James Potter was going to die at my wand.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Dumbledore meets with the professors of Hogwarts to discuss options on teachers for DADA and Potions. And they choose who no one expected.


	15. The New Professors

**Chapter 15**

**The New Professors**

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE's POV**

"Clearly we can't bring Professor Sn- er No-Longer-Professor Snape back," stated McGonagall. I had just started a staff meeting because the school year was about to begin and we still needed teachers for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Sprout, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," replied McGonagall.

"Moving on," said I. "Let's consider our options. Professor Swithin could always return."

"True," agreed Trawlawny.

"And there's always Remus Lupin for Defense Against the Drak Arts," I suggested.

"There's just one tiny problem with that," squeaked Flitwick. I raised an eyebrow. "HE'S A WEREWOLF!" he yelled, surprised at why I would question the obivious.

"There is the Wolfbane Potion."

"Still..." said Flitwick.

"There's also James Potter," said McGonagall. "He was Head Boy."

"And Sirius Black," I said, becoming thoughtful.

Reading McGonagall's face, I could tell she was shocked. "Sirius Black is the last thing I need to be back at Hogwarts!"

"Oh he's not that bad," said Trelawny.

"You didn't teach him for seven years!" exclaimed McGonagall and Flitwick at the same time.

"Well, if you don't come up with someone better than Remus Lupin for DADA and James Potter for Potions, then I will send them letters immediately."

Silence. "Well then, it's settled," I said with a smile.

**Next Chapter Preview: **What are Sirius', James', Remus' and Lily's to two special Hogwarts letters?


	16. Hogwarts Owls

**Chapter 16**

**Hogwarts Owls**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

"Sirius! Stop looking through my mail!" I yelled, seeing Sirius leaning in my front doorway shuffling through the envelopes that must have been on my doorstep.

"Oh good morning James," he said without glancing up. "What wonderful greetings I get nowadays."

My tired mind registered the fact that Sirius Black was actually at my door before eight a.m. "SIRIUS!" I yelled. He must of thought I was yelling at him for the mail thing again and did not acknowledge me.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I screamed.

Thoroughly startled now, he stared at me. "Is something wrong James?! Should I not be here?!"

"You just scared me!" I exclaimed.

"You yelled at me first. Why should you be the scared one?"

"What is going on down there?!" I heard Lily yell down the hallway.

"Nothing! Sirius just startled me!" I replied, also yelling through the house.

"So why are you here so early?" I asked.

"Yes Sirius, why are you here?" I heard Remus' most creepy voice come from behind Sirius. Sirius, however, jumped about a foot in the air, fell, and landed roughly on the concrete. Glaring up at Remus, his face was quite different from Remus' and my laughter.

"Thanks Moony," Sirius muttered angrily, standing up and brushing himself off.

"What's this?" asked Remus curiously, picking up a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. "Harry's not eleven is he?"

"No," I snapped, snatching it from him. "Because it's adressed to...me?"

Sirius walked behind me and read over my shoulder, "To Mr. J. Potter. It's not a question James, it's a statement."

I glanced up to give Remus a questioning look. Past him I saw another owl flying towards us. "Moony! Padfoot! Look!" I exclaimed, pointing at it.

We watched it come closer until it dropped another Hogwarts letter on Remus' head.

"A Hogwarts owl. How weird," said Sirius thoughtfully. "Well open them!"

Remus and I ripped them open at the same time, and I scanned down the page. My eyes widened and so did Remus'.

"Switch," I managed to say finally, and Remus and I gave each other our letters. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius doing his hilarious confused face. I scanned down Remus'. It was practically the same.

"Let me see those," snapped Sirius, grabbing them both. After he quickly read both, he yelled, "OI! LILY! YOUR HUSBAND AND REMUS ARE PROFESSORS!"

**Next Chapter Preview:** How will Sirius and Lily react when they realize James and Remus are going to be leaving for ten months?


	17. The Ups and Downs

**Chapter 17**

**The Ups and Downs**

* * *

**REMUS' POV**

Lily came out yawning. "Sirius, what are you yelling about now?!"

"JAMES POTTER AND REMUS LUPIN ARE OFFICIALLY TEACHERS AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" he yelled in response.

"Oh cool," said Lily, trying to stifle another yawn. I could tell that she wasn't exactly up and out of bed in her mind.

"LILY MARIE POTTER!" screamed James.

"What?!" she asked, more awake now.

"Remus and I are Professors!" exclaimed James.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. We both handed her our letters. I noticed Sirius had disappeared.

"Where's Sirius?" I wondered aloud.

"In the kitchen!" his voice answered me. Lily had finished reading and flung herself onto James.

"Oh James!" she said, happy tears in her eyes. Since they started kissing, I went unnoticed to join Padfoot.

I found him leaning against the counter, taking large bites out of an apple. To my surprise, he wasn't smiling. He was actually rather angry and sad.

"Sirius?" I asked softly.

"You and James will be gone ten months out of the year," his voice came back in a hoarse whisper.

"It'll be hard for Lily too," I said.

"Yeah but she has Harry!" his voice cracked.

"You do too," I reminded him.

"Lily hates me in this house! She wished it was just you, her, Harry, and James!"

"That's not true Sirius and you know it!"

"Still you know what I mean!"

Sirius did not notice James and Lily come into the room, but I did.

"Sirius, calm down," I begged.

"No! You and James are the only ones I have! I can't just have you for two months every year! Where I am I supposed to live?! How am I supposed to live?! Without you and James I'm nothing!"

"You can live at my house!" I suggested, desperately trying to make him look at the ups and not the downs.

"Sirius, everything will be fine," came Lily's soothing voice.

"No it won't!"

"Sirius, come here a minute," said James, motioning to the still open door of the kitchen.

He went silently, and followed James out of the room.

**Next Chapter Preview: **James is truly the only one who can calm an angry Sirius Black. Him and Harry.


	18. Calling Katherine Ross

**Chapter 18**

**Calling Katherine Ross**

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

"Look, Sirius," said James calmly, picking up a sleeping Harry out if his crib. "You know that Lily and I need this. Now that Voldemort's gone, the Aurors aren't being payed much, as you, Remus, and I know very well."

I nodded a yes and he continued.

"I am going to take this job, and I will make Remus do it as well. What I want you to do, is get a girlfriend, and apply for a job at the Ministry of Magic."

"Ministry of Magic?!" I exclaimed. "May I remind you Prongs, that we broke three of the Ministry's law before we were even in second year?!"

"They don't know that."

"True..."

"And you have a good reputation with Dumbledore, and the whole wizardring world, since you just helped defeat Voldemort."

"Correction, we both almost died trying to defeat Voldemort."

He ignored me. "Sirius, you have enough money to go out and buy a house right now. And you have good enough looks to go call Katherine Ross."

"You want me to call...Kat?!" She was the last person I expected.

"I married my school sweetheart, and you can too," assured James with a smile.

"You're crazy," I snapped.

Just then, Harry awoke without crying. To my surprise James handed him to me. Harry's green eyes that mirrored Lily's stared up at me and then he gave that adorable grin.

"Swut up, Serus!"

"He's got a point," agreed James. I couldn't help but laughing.

**JAMES' POV**

When Sirius and I entered the kitchen, he went straight to the phone. He started dialing.

"How do you know her phone number?" I asked. Sirius blushed but did not answer. So this wasn't the first time he had tried to ask her out. But my guess was that he hung up before someone had even picked it up. His side of the conversation echoed through the kitchen.

"Hello. Is this Katherine Ross?...Oh good. This is Sirius Black...Uh, yes I am that idiot boy from Hogwarts...What? Why am I calling you? Uh, I was wondering if you have plans tomorrow night?...You don't? Brilliant! Would you like to go out with me?...You would?! That's awesome!...How about six thirty tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks?...Uh, I can bring dinner...Okay thanks. Bye."

Remus and I had to bite our bottom lips to keep from laughing. Sirius truly was that idiot boy from Hogwarts that failed when it came to girls.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Sirius and a girl...will it end well?


	19. Quidditch, Girls, and Pure Bloods

**Chapter 19**

**Quiddich, Girls, and Pure-Bloods**

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

"So, do you enjoy Quidditch?" I asked Katherine, since a Quidditch match was being played on the TV screen in the corner of the restraunent, and some fans were being quite loud about it.

"I love it!" she replied. "Remember, I was on the team with you in fifith year to seventh."

"Oh yeah! That was so much fun."

"Especially when you and James Potter were being more idiotic than usual."

"Glad you thought so," I winked and she gave a girlish giggle.

There was an uproar from the Quidditch fans, interrupting our conversation. When it was quiet again, Kat asked, "So is it true Potter and Lupin are going to be Professors?"

"Yep," answered Sirius tonelessy.

"You don't seem that happy about it."

"I'm not...I hope it's not that obvious."

"Not _that _obvious," teased Kat.

"It's just, I don't have a house of my own unless you count 12 Grimmauld Place which I absolutely HATE-"

"I thought you were a rich pure-blood!"

"Ha! Yes, I am but I try not to be."

"Why?" asked Kat softly. I sighed, wondering if I should tell her.

"My family was very predujice. I, however, hated it. They thought that being a Black made you practically royal. My brother joined the Death Eaters when Voldemort was first starting out."

"You say the name."

"After you've been an Auror for a few years, you just do."

"You're an Auror?!"

"You didn't know that?"

"Not at all. Anyways, continue with your story."

"Right. So as I was saying, my brother joined the Death Eaters when Voldemort was first starting out. At that time, my parents thought Voldemort was right to have the pure-bloods in charge and thought Regulus, my brother, was some kind of hero to join. But then Voldemort got fiercer, killing any Muggle or Muggle-born he came across and my parents started to return into their right minds, not that they ever were. Then one day my brother tried to back out of one of the tasks Voldemort had given him, and was murdered. By that time, I had run away from home and had come to live with James. I did buy a house when I turned seventeen, but I only kept it until the rest of my schooling."

"Why exactly did you run away?"

"I was tortured. My parents hated me because of my blood traiting behavior. I didn't back down and they gave me their idea of hell. I couldn't stand it anymore. James and Remus were always there, but as a Black I had a short temper, and still do, and sometimes I got bad with even with them. It was really hard. I just-" my voice cracked and I fell silent.

"You're strong to be able to handle that. I never would of known it with how you were always so happy and joking all the time at school," she said calmly.

I shrugged. She continued, "I like strong men." I glance up and saw how close she was.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: It's quite chaotic at the Potters when it's time for Remus and James to head off to Hogwarts.


	20. Time To Go

**Chapter 20**

**Time To Go**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

"Doesn't this bring back old times?" asked Sirius smiling, in the midst of helping James and Remus pack their final items into their already crowded suitcases.

"You mean you and me last minute packing for Hogwarts? Totally," I agreed.

"HALF AN HOUR UNTIL WE LEAVE!" came Lily's voice from the kitchen.

"OKAY!" we three yelled back.

"I'm going to miss you three soooo much," sighed Remus. "Padfoot...Harry...Lily..." he continued wistfully.

"Don't annoy Lily too much now, Sirius," I commanded. "However, make sure Harry knows the Marauders' ways."

"Aye. Aye!" Sirirus saluted. "But I won't promise a clean house when you return Remus."

"I wasn't expecting one," said Moony flatly.

"You'll be home for Christmas? Right?" questioned Sirius.

With a glance at each other, Remus and I both started singing _I'll Be Home For Christmas._

"I'll be home for Christmas! Youuu can count on me! Please have snow! And mistletoe! And presents under the tree!"

"Promise me you'll take lessons from Flitwick if you want to continue singing!" exclaimed Sirius, covering his ears.

"Oh shut up. We have to listen to your 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' two million times during the holiday season!" said Remus.

"I don't deny it," Sirius grinned again.

A silence fell as we all got lost in thought. I knew we were all thinking of the same thing. Being away from each other for so long.

We were quiet for quite a while until Lily yelled again. "TIME TO GO!"

Remus and I each grabbed a suitcase and walked out of the room, Sirius close on our heels.

Before I reached the end of the hall I slipped into Harry's room and kissed on his head. He was sleeping soundly and as I brushed my fingers against his smooth small forehead, Sirius clapped a hand on my shoulder. Harry awoke without crying and his bright green eyes, Lily's eyes, looked up at me.

"Honey whime home!" he cooed. I didn't smile. He was so much like me. And it almost brought me to tears knowing that Sirius would be around him more than I ever would.

"Let's go James. I can't see you cry," Sirius whispered in my ear. With one last kiss on Harry's forehead again, I went out of the room.

**LILY's POV**

"C'mon you lot," I said as James, Remus, and Sirius came into the entrance hall. "On the count of three we disapparate to Platform 9 3/4. One, two, three."

With a loud crack and that horrible gut feeling, we were on the magnificent magical train platform. The Hogwarts Expless stood gleaming and gushing steam as it always had in my Hogwarts memories. Smiling, I turned toward James. After a quick kiss I started talking to him, "Write every day or let me fireplace-talk to you. I love you James. Stay safe. Don't get into trouble. You're a professor now."

"I knowww Lily. Calm down. I can control myself," he lowered his voice. "Try not to be hard on Sirius. This is harder for him than it is for you."

I nodded and a warning whistle blew.

"I love you."

"Always."

With one final kiss, he had turned and he and Remus were walking toward the train. Sirius took my hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay," he promised.

All too soon the Hogwarts Express was pulling out of the station. James and Remus were waving out of the window, I was blowing kisses and Sirius was also waving to them.

"Always," I whispered as the train was engulfed by the black tunnel.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **A first year with spiky bubble gum pink hair came bouncing into Remus' and James' compartment...


	21. Don't Call Me Nymphadora

**Chapter 21**

**Don't Call Me Nymphadora**

* * *

**NO ONE's POV**

"Sirius was right. This really brings back the old times," said James.

"Its just like how we left it," agreed Remus.

"I wonder if we can get food from the food cart lady," thought James aloud.

"Probably," answered Remus.

Just then, a tiny first year with bubble gum pink hair came bouncing into their compartment, a small suitcase in her right hand.

"Oh!" She squeaked when she saw them. "I thought this was empty. I'll go find someplace else."

She turned to leave. "Wait," said Remus. "You can stay."

"Oh how kind!" she exclaimed as she struggled with her luggage. Remus stood up and slung her suitcase onto the rack in one fluid motion.

"Wow. You're strong," she complimented. Remus smiled and sat.

She sat too, with the chairs looking far too big for her.

"Where are our manners?" exclaimed James after a moment of silence. "I am Professor Potter and this is Professor Lupin."

"Wotcher," she said. "I thought you looked too old for seven years."

"Hello Wotcher," said James politely.

The girl giggled, "Wotcher's not my name! I'm Nymphadora Tonks."

"Hello Nymphadora," said Remus.

"Please don't call me Nymphadora," she snapped.

"Then what would you like us to call you?"

"Tonks."

"Okay. Now, why exactly do you have pink hair Tonks?" asked James.

"I'm a Metamorphusus," she smiled.

"Brilliant!"

Tonks' grin grew wider.

"So which House do you want to be in?" questioned Remus.

"Hufflepuff," she replied. James raised both eyebrows but Remus hid his surprise. She continued, "Which house were you two in?"

"Gryffindor," they replied at the same time.

"Cool."

The food cart lady poked her head into their compartment, "Food from the trolley?"

As Tonks made her selection, James mouthed, "Cauldron Cakes?"

"Totally," replied Remus.

James got up and bought two Cauldron Cakes with a couple Sickles.

As every one enjoyed their treats, Tonks kept the conversation up.

"I'm a half-blood," she announced.

"Pure blood but a blood traitor," said James proudly.

"You?" She turned toward Remus.

"Half," he replied. He didn't say half-blood, because he was more of a half-breed.

Tonks continued ranting about this and that as a light ran began to fall.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Time for the start of the year feast and discussions with Dumbledore.

**Author's Note**: I had fun with this chapter and I did fix the pureblood thing. Tonks is a half-blood! Just haven't read Order of the Phoenix in a while. Do you think Tonks should learn Remus is a werewolf in third year like Hermione was supposed to? Respond by message or reviews! Thanks for reading! :)


	22. Discussions With Dumbledore

**Chapter 22**

**Discussions With Dumbledore**

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE's POV**

After the sorting and delicious feast, all of the Professors followed me into the staff room. They all sat as I began to speak, "Welcome old and new! There is a few differences in our schedule this year. First, we are having a Yule Ball."

Almost everyone raised their eyebrows. Ignoring them, I continued, "Also, Quidditch will be on Saturday in the morning rather than afternoon.."

I talked for a bit about boring teacher stuff then they left to continue preparing their classrooms...all but one.

"What is it James?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could give me some teacher tips?" he said.

I told him my best and when I was done, I had a question for him, "How is Lily taking all this?"

"Better than Sirius," replied James.

"Really?"

"You see, all Sirius owns is that flying motorbike, his pet owl, and a vault full of gold in Gringotts," explained James. "Thus, he sleeps at Remus' and my house every night. He used to sleep at Peter's too but due to...difficulties...he can't. And Lily doesn't really like him at our house when I'm not there. She says that he's a bad influence on Harry...but then again, I'm the one who taught Harry how to say 'shut up'..."

"What do you mean, 'difficulties'?"

"Peter never had a will. He's wasn't exactly planning on betraying us and dying tomorrow. But thanks to Sni-Snape, Peter is now dead, and none of know whose aloud to take the house. The bank put it up for sale. That's all I know," he concluded.

"If Sirius wants a house, why doesn't he just buy one?" I questioned.

"Correction, he doesn't want a house," he said.

"But why-"

"He says its too much work and he doesn't have a wife to take care of it," James shrugged.

"But most single men own houses."

"There's quite a difference between Sirius and most single men."

"True," I couldn't help agreeing with a smile.

**Next Chapter Preview:** A few days after Remus' and James' departure, things are more normal than Lily could of thought they were.


	23. Barbies and Chinese Packaging

**Chapter 23**

**Barbies and Chinese Packaging**

* * *

**LILY's POV (A Few Days Later)**

"Ouch Harry! Harry! Stop it Harry! LILY! Get this crazy thing off of me-e-e!"

I had left Sirius to keep Harry entertained in the living room while I made lunch. Walking into the living room, I wondered how in the world Harry could hurt Sirius. But then I bust up laughing. Sirius had Harry on his shoulders, and Harry was playing with his hair...okay, trying to tug it out would be better.

"Lily!" he cried.

"Siri, you know how many times I've told you to cut your hair. Thus, I am not going to help you." I ran back into the kitchen.

"LILY! Harry, we do not pull hair!"

What. An. Idiot. Just then, I heard Sirius' sigh of relief as he managed to get Harry off his back.

He walked up beside me, "Lily, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see!" He called over his shoulder as he stepped out the door. I heard the roar of a motorbike fade away down the street.

Not an hour later, Sirius returned a package item.

"What the Merlin?"

"It's a doll Lily, aka the thing Harry will pull hair out on instead of me."

"Those are Muggle girl toys!"

"Better this than me!"

I didn't agree, but seeing Sirius trying to open the hard Chinese packaging was worth it.

"WHY DO THEY PACK IT SO YOU CAN'T OPEN IT?!" he yelled in frustration trying to get it open with his nails.

I held back back the urge of laughing, knowing that would just make him madder. However, Harry was giggling uncontrollably. Eventually, Sirius turned into his Animagus form and ripped it apart. Triumph on his face he finally handed the doll to Harry.

"Sirius, you got him a _Barbie_?!" I had paid attention to the doll for the first time.

"What's the difference?!"

"I used to have one!"

"SO?"

I shrugged but then a thought occurred to me. Harry, still laughing, had not touched it. I grabbed it and pulled any small item off it that Harry could get himself hurt with. The shoes, necklace, earrings...

"What are you doing?" demanded Sirius. I ignored him.

Satisfied, I handed the blond Barbie doll back to Harry and he started to pull her hair. Sirius smiled.

**Next Chapter Preview:** How does James' first lesson go?


	24. James Potter and the Half Blood Prince

**Chapter 24**

**James**** Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

I didn't know what to expect. All I could remember of my sixth year was being an idiot with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and liking/annoying Lily Evans. The only other thing I could remember was the Slytherins (especially Snivellus) being jerks as always. Thus, as the sixth year Gryffindors filed into the classroom, er, _my _classroom, I braced myself even though I had a smile on my face.

"Good morning," I continued to grin.

"Good morning Professor Potter," they all said in unision. I was taken back for a moment. Since when did Hogwarts students have this kind of respect?!

Hiding my 'shock', I said, "Now, I don't really know where you're at, and I don't want to teach you stuff you already know, and I don't know your names. So raise your hand and when I call on you, say your name and one thing you've learned in Potions."

All hands shot up and I pointed to a sandy-blond kid with a crooked tie. He spoke, "I'm Nathaniel and we learned how to conjure a cure for boils in first year."

"Good, good. You had Professor Snape before me, correct?" I asked after nodding.

"Professor Slughorn until second year, and then we got Snape," replied Nathaniel.

"Okay," I pointed to someone else. "You with the black hair."

"I'm Jonathan and we learned..."

It continued on like this until I was done with everyone then I went to the back to get a Potions book myself. The only one left was a old, beat-up, and worn copy of _Advanced Potion Making._ Not really caring what it looked like, I picked it and walked back to the front of the room. Flipping through the first few pages of copywright this and that, my eyes went to loopy cursive at the top of one of the first pages: _This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince. _Ignoring this since it didn't matter to me although the pages were scribbled on with the same penmanship and hard to read, I made it to the first numbered page and gave instructions to my class to start the potion: The Drought of Living Death. _Lovely name, _I thought with sarcasmn while I strolled around instecting people.

The class ended feeling quicker than it actually was. After everyone left, I returned to my desk where the book I had grabbed earlier still lay. A breeze from the open window ruffled the pages of the old _Advanced Potion Making_ until it was lying open to the page where the mysterious handwriting was. For the first time, this Half-Blood Prince sparked my curiousity.

**Next Chapter Preview: **Suspicions about the book still lingers...


	25. Throw It Away

**Chapter 25**

**Throw It Away**

* * *

**REMUS' POV**

James would not shut up. For the past fifteen minutes it was just talk, talk, talk about this stupid Potions book he found in a cupboard in his classroom.

"Remus?"

"What?" I asked gruffly, glancing up from the papers I was desperately trying to grade.

"Who do think the Half-Blood Prince is?"

I studied the scribbled pages. "Someone who likes to vandalize school books," I replied and went back to grading.

"I'm serious," he said.

I could not help but annoying him further, "You ain't Sirius. He's probably who knows where, anywhere asides here."

"Remus," he said sternly with a warning glare.

"Whoa. Whoa. Sorry Professor McGonagall!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up in surrender.

He rolled his eyes as I said, "You need to use that on Sirius sometime. It'll really freak him out."

"Remus, what should I do with this?" he held the book up.

"Throw it away and get a new one at Florish and Blotts. You can barely even read it."

"You're...useless."

"Glad to be of service. Now get out of here. I've got papers to grade."

**Next Chapter Preview: **Lily pays Snape a visit, Sirius reluctantly dragged along with her.

**A-N: **I know it's REALLY short but the next one's gonna be a longy since I've been planning it for a while. So I'll make it up to you. :)


	26. Visitors

**Chapter 26**

**Visitors**

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

WHY had I let Lily drag me here?! Ugh. She had said 'Do you want to go somewhere?' and being the idiot I am, I said yes. But I was expecting Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade or someplace like it. Not Azkaban.

This place gave me the chills. I couldn't imagine being here for over ten years like some of this insane people were sentenced to. Just then, Lily and I reached the front 'desk' and where a wizard that looked like an angry Argus Filch sat.

"We're here to see Severus Snape," said Lily clearly.

Without a word, the man started to lead us through the first isle of cells. Looking around, my body grew stiff and I glared straight forward while I still walked. I knew some of these people from pure-blood reunions long ago. To see them again like this wasn't exactly the best way to bring back my childhood.

"Damn it Lily," I cursed under my breath.

**LILY's POV**

I turned to the sound of Sirius' cursing, and saw him all rigid.

"What?" I mouthed.

He just glared at me. I took that as an 'I'll explain later'.

I turned forward, searching through the people for the one who had landed himself here because of me.

The man we were following stopped abruptly and pointed. "I'll be back in a half-hour," he wheezed in a scratchy voice. He limped away.

"Severus?" I whispered. To my surprise he turned. He was worse than I thought he would be, but his mind seemed to be in order.

"Lily?" he asked amazed, then his gaze fell on Sirius. "Why's he here?"

"I'd rather not be," snapped Sirius. Severus ignored him and faced me again...and started to cry.

"Oh Lily I'm so sorry!" he sputtered. "I shouldn't of done it!"

"There, there Sev. It's my fault, really."

"Don't blame yourself Lily-Flower." Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh but this is my fault. I wish I could get you out of here!"

"Mark my words," he said with a smile that seemed rather forced. "I'm gonna die a free man."

**Next Chapter Preview:** Sirius goes to Remus' house to cool off, but the he gets attacked by the unexpected while he's there.


	27. Little Family Reunion

**Chapter 27**

**Little Family Reunion**

* * *

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE's POV**

For the past few days, I had been wondering which person to torture-the Longbottoms or my little baby cousin. I had decided on Sirius, and when I checked his friend's, Remus Lupin's, house, I could hear him swearing continually inside. Perfect. Irritating Black into fury was rather amusing to me. While brushing my hair out of my face, I knocked roughly on the door.

Sirius answered, and his eyes grew wide with fear and shock. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Just a little family reunion," I smiled evilly.

"Get the hell out of here Lestrange."

"Oh sorry. Was I interrupting something? Oh wait. I don't care. I'm gonna kill you anyways."

"Shut it."

He was really mad now, as anyone could see. "C'mon Black, gimme your best."

"Wish granted," he pulled out a wand.

Mine was already in my hand and now pointed at his face. "You couldn't kill me," I whispered for dramaticness.

"Oh and why not?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I dare."

We glared at each other for a second, and then he yelled, "CRUCIO!"

I guarded with a casual flick of my wand. "That's the best you can do?"

"That was just a warm-up."

"I see...Crucio!"

He fell down and whimpered in pain, gasping breath. A few seconds later it had ended, only for me to start over again.

"You defeated the Dark Lord, Sirius. And thus you will suffer and die."

His screams pierced the night but I paid no notice. He brought this upon himself. "Crucio, crucio, crucio..."

And again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Forevermore.

**Next Chapter Preview: **when Bellatrix abadons an almost dead Sirius, Lily is the first to find him.


	28. Memory Games

**Chapter 28**

**Memory Games**

* * *

**LILY's POV**

When Sirius had stormed out, I had heard him mutter something about Remus so his house was the first placd to check. Thankfully I saw his motorbike in the driveway but what I found odd was that the door was wide open. Another thing I found strange was that Sirius was lying flat on his back on the porch. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized why.

His eyes were shut and a thin line of blood oozed from his mouth. I gasped, "Sirius!"

To my surprise he opened his eyes a tiny bit and whispered, "Lily?"

Oh praise the Lord he was alive and recognizing me. "Sirius, what happened?" I whispered, kneeling down next to him.

"Bellatrix Les-" he coughed, sending a clump of blood onto his face. I resisted the urge to wince. But I knew who he meant. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Sirius, listen to me. I'm going to send a letter to James, Remus, and Albus as soon as I get you to St. Mungos."

He nodded weakly.

"Can you walk?" I asked the question, realizing a second too late how stupid it sounded.

"Maybe," he surprised me. He wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve, and grabbed my hand. Using all my strength I pulled him up and onto his feet. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we managed to get to Remus' jeep that was parked in the driveway, I knowing that apparation would be too hard for him. With my free hand, I pulled out my wand and unlocked and started the car. I managed to get Sirius into the passenger side.

Thankfully, he already looked and seemed better. Halfway through the drive, he seemed to find his voice.

"It was Bellatrix, that daughter of a bi-" he started but I interrupted.

"What did she say?"

"I can't remember clearly."

"What did she do?"

"She crucioed the hell out of me. I think I lost some of my memory."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, knowing my face had that concerned mother look on it. "Do you think'll you'll be okay?"

"I should be fine Lily. Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Can I at least see..."

"If I remember everything?" he finished for me.

I nodded and started to question, "What's my husband's name?"

"James Christopher Potter," he replied with a smile of satisfaction.

"What is my son's name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What is Remus' full name?"

"Remus John Lupin."

"What school did you go to?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is-"

"Lily, this is getting ridiculous. I'm obviously fine. Can you turn this thing around and just take me to your house?" he sighed.

Since I couldn't really disagree, I made a U-turn at the next light. The rest of the ride was silent except for Sirius' thanks.

**Next Chapter Preview: **James' and Remus' reaction to Lily's letter about Bellatrix's attack on Sirius.


	29. His Heart Speaks Wise Words

**Chapter 29**

**His Heart Speaks Wise Words**

* * *

_Dear James, Remus, and Albus,_

_I write with bad news and good news. The bad news is that Sirius was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange. She almost crucioed him to death, and I found him just in time. The good news is he's fine now, although I haven't tested all of his memory. Overall, I don't mean this letter to cause you to worry, all I'm saying is for the Order to be extra careful for now on. And to Remus: he was attacked while at your house. I haven't checked for any dammage but I will first chance I get. Albus: Possibly a safety charm on Remus' house? Because now the Death Eaters know where it is, and I don't really think Remus wants to move. To James: Harry and I are fine. Please don't freak out. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

* * *

**REMUS' POV**

"A-a-attacked?" stuttered James when Dumbledore had finished reading. "Will he be alright?"

"Lily said he would, and for you not to freak out. I suggest you take your wife's advice. You're already looking pale," I said, although fear was nagging at my heart as well.

"I never should have left them. This is all my fault," James started to sob into his hands. I had never seen him cry before, and this took me by shock and surprise.

"James, James," soothed Dumbledore with a sigh. "This is my fault that they weren't properly protected."

"Stop blaming yourselves. If there's anyone to blame, it's Lestrange," I snapped, a little harsher than intended.

"But now Harry, Lily and Sirius are all in danger!" cried James.

"Sirius is willing to put down his life for your wife and your kid. Harry and Lily are his family too, and while you're away, he's head of the house and doing it well. What if Lestrange ha been searching for Lily and Harry? Sirius protected them far better than I could of. You put your trust in the right man," I concluded.

James finally looked up at me and his eyes pleaded for more of my 'comfort talk'.

"Sirius doesn't deserve your tears, James. If he had died, he would have done it the way he wanted. He's always wanted to die in battle, bringing down as many Death Eaters as he can with him. Sirius isn't afraid of dying for the ones he loves. He would die for you and me without a doubt. He far greater man than me, and if I had half his bravery and loyalty I'd be happy. Sirius doesn't deserve your tears, James," I repeated, "he deserves your thanks."

Dumbledore found his voice also, "I think you better listen to your friend, James. His heart speaks wise words."

**Next Chapter Preveiw:** Sirius' and Kat's 5th date


	30. Puppy

**Chapter 30**

**Puppy**

_A-N: Yes, the book title has been changed. I just didn't feel that 'The Question We All Ask' really fit, so it's now 'Through Thick and Thin' which I think everyone will agree, works much better. Sorry if the change brings any confusion._

_Wow! Chapter 30! I never thought I'd make it this far. Thanks for everyone's support. I couldn't have written this with no one to read it ;)_

* * *

**KAT's POV**

"So where are we off to tonight?" I asked Sirius as he held my hand as we walked down my front steps.

"I was thinking a romantic Muggle restaurant," he replied with my favorite smile.

"A romantic Muggle restaurant? Who gave you that idea?" I questioned as we reached his motorbike that had been parked across the street from my house.

"James told me about it awhile back."

"Siri, if James told it to you, it probably doesn't exist."

"Oh Kat. James took Lil-wait, did you just call me Siri?"

"Yes I did," I said as my fingers played with his hair.

"Can we try a different nickname?"

"Why? I like Siri. It's cute."

"If I was a girl, it'd be absolutely adorable," he said. I laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Okay Padfoot, are we gonna ride this bike or not?"

His grin returned, "Padfoot is for Marauders use only."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Sirius."

"Ya know," I said as I grabbed my helmet from him. "I think I'll call you puppy. Because of your dogness."

He opened his mouth to argue but I snatched his helmet as well and pushed it halfway on him. After he pulled all the way down, he climbed onto his bike. Right before he started the engine I beard him mutter, "Puppy. Oh dear Merlin!"

I climbed onto the back of the motorbike and clutched his waist.

We drove for a long time. Because the engine drowned out my "Where are we?" and "Where are we going?", I never got an answer out of him. When we stopped, I realized the we were in London, with Big Ben towering over everything just a few hectometers away. After we both brushed our hair back down with brushes Sirius kept on the motorbike, he locked everything on it, including the helmets to the handlebars. I heard him mutter something about "Never trust Muggles."

We had walked just a few feet away before an admirer for the bike stopped us. He had yelled, "This your bike?" to Sirius, who turned around.

"Yeah. But this is also my girl," he squeezed my waist, "and the woman always get tended to first."

We turned back around and continued walking. To my surprise we started walking towards Big Ben.

"Aren't we having dinner?"

"I thought I'd take you on a self guided tour first," he grinned.

**Next Chapter Preveiw:** Kat's self-guided tour of Big Ben by Sirius


	31. Big Bentley and The Northridge

**Chapter 31**

**Big Bentley and The Northridge**

* * *

**KAT's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing. Sirius had grabbed a brochure on the old clock tower when we entered, and was practically reading it to me as we walked staircases and explored floors. He had also made his British accent sound like Michael Caine, and continually called Big Ben, "Big Bentley". I couldn't stop laughing and by the time we left, tears of joy ran down my face.

"Puppy, puppy, puppy," I smiled as we climbed onto the bike. He was grinning too, and not even me calling him 'Puppy' darkened his mood.

"Well, seeing that you enjoyed just one building so much, I would love to see your reaction if I gave you a self-guided tour of the Smithsonian," he said, pulling on his helmet.

I smiled more at the very thought, "Maybe someday."

Forgetting we had helmets on, we tried to kiss, but ended up with our helmets banging into each other which resulted in a funny memory I will cherish forever.

We reached the restaurant which was just a few blocks away fairly quickly; there was barely any traffic. It was called the Northridge, and was a dark red white white trim, a brought the impression of a barn into my head. It was very homy inside, with wooden walls and a crackling fire in a stone fireplace. The place was casual, though a little on the upside. Sirius I fit right in; him with his leather riding jacket and jeans, and me with the tight fitting T-shirt and flare jeans and high heel boots. We welcomed by a woman at the front 'desk' I guess you could call it, and after her greeting, Sirius said, "The table reserved for 'Sirius' please."

"Of course," she smiled and led us to a booth with a candle and a cup of flowers. The waitress gave us menus and then walked away.

"So this is what you call romantic?" I teased, scanning down the list of drinks.

"At least I remembered to call an reserve a table," he smiled as if this was some grand achievement.

I took a better look around at the walls. There were some paintings of horses and some American license plates hanging around. In a way, the place seemed rustic but with class.

"The place has rustic class," I announced, and my eyes caught the TV where football was on.

"Rustic class," Sirius chuckled as he continued studying the menu.

"I can't believe how people are so entertained by that," I commented as some person made a goal and a few fans cheered softly.

"Hmm?" asked Sirius, and I saw that he had already found the dessert page of the menu.

"Oh Sirius. Figure out what you want to drink first before you look at sugary stuff."

As if on cue, our blond waitress came over and questioned, "Decided on drinks yet?"

I answered first, "Yes, just a root beer." She wrote it down on a pad of paper and turned to Sirius. "And you, sir?"

"Just a Corona," he replied. She jotted that down and headed back towards the kitchens.

A cheer came from the football fans, apparently they had won the game. "Kind of reminds you of our first date, huh?" I grinned at the memory.

"It does?" Sirius lowered the menu.

"Yeah. Remember, there was a Chudley Cannons game on and we had to stop talking every five seconds everyone cheered so loud," his blank look shocked me. "You don't remember that?!"

He set the menu down all the way. "Look, Kat, I-" he was interrupted by our waitress delivering our drinks. "Have you decided on your food?" she asked.

"Just a few more minutes," I said and she walked away.

"Go on," I urged Sirius.

"I might not remember everything little detail of our first date-well anything really. Look Kat, please don't freak out," he paused and I nodded for him to continue. "A few days ago, I was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange. She almost crucioed me to the point of death, so if I don't remember something, ya know...it's not my fault." He fell silent and so did I.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Our waitress came towards our table, but seeing our expressions turned to someone else.

"It's just that we were having such a fun night, I didn't want to upset you," he shrugged.

"Oh Puppy," I leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure I didn't knock his beer over.

"I do have good news though, that I was gonna surprise you with later, but," his face brightened a little, "guess what?"

"What?"

"I got the job!"

"At the Ministry of Magic?!"

"Yes!"

This time I kissed him hard, not even caring the both our drinks spilt. I knew people looked at us like we were crazy, and in a way, we were. We were crazily in love.

**Next Chapter Preview: **Remus and James go out to talk about school stuff at Hogsmeade, but the subject changes from papers to life rather quickly

**A-N: **The restrauant was modeled after the real Northridge, a restaurant real close to my school. In the chapter, I had Kat order root beer, because root beer at the Northridge is some of the best around. And there really is a TV constantly playing sports in there, of which the fans can get very loud. (By the way, the Northridge has very good food.)


	32. Worst Fears

**Chapter 32**

**Worst Fears**

* * *

**REMUS' POV**

Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend for the third through seventh years, James and I had decided to get some fresh air too. It was rather nippy out, so we pulled our cloaks tighter on the way to The Three Broomsticks. We passed Zonkos and Honeydukes, which were full to the brim of young admirers. When we reached The Three Broomsticks, it was also packed. We claimed an empty table and James went up and got us both fire-whiskey. He took a few sips then set the bottle down.

"I don't know what I'm gonna teach tomorrow to the third years," I said.

"Have you done sphinxes?" he suggested.

"Not yet. I think I will, James. Thanks," I replied. There was a silence as we both took a few more sips.

"Remus, I just wish I could be at home sometimes. To protect Lily and Harry. With Sirius there all the time, Harry's gonna start calling him 'dad'," he said sadly.

"I know James," I said awkwardly, not knowing if it was the right response.

"No, you don't know," said James. "You don't have a family like I do."

"James, your family is my family. I love Lily and Harry as much as you. Same with Sirius. Just because we're not blood-related doesn't mean we aren't family. Take Sirius, for example, who do you think is his real family: you or Bellatrix?"

"I know, I know. That's not really the point I'm arguing. It's just that I wanna be with my family. To protect them and love them. I just don't feel right, being so far away for so long. And Harry, to practically grow up without me. I wanna teach him how to ride his first broomstick, not Sirius. That's what I'm afraid of Remus, not having enough time with them. Harry's already growing up so fast," he sighed.

"Ya know, James, I think I know what your worst fear is."

"And what's that?"

"It's not being able to protect the ones you love. You proved it on the night Voldemort came. You didn't care who or what it was, as long as you were killed instead of them."

"I'm pretty sure you're right."

"So am I. And if you really want to go home, do it. Get a job at the Ministry like Sirius is."

"But I can't leave you all alone!"

"I'll be fine, James."

"Maybe if I just finished the school year, that'd be best."

"Dumbledore would appreciate it."

"Yeah, I think that'll be what I'll do," said James. "Unless there's another attack. Then I'm coming straight home."

There was another silence. "I think I know your worst fear, Remus," said James.

I raised my eyebrow and lifted my glass to take a drink.

"It's becoming a monster like Greyback, isn't it?"

I lowered my bottle very slowly, "James, I...well, yes...I suppose so."

"And hurting someone you love," he added.

I lowered my eyes, "Yes, James, that's it exactly. If I hurt you, Lily, Harry or Sirius, I would never forgive myself."

I felt James stare as he studied my expression, "Remus, you could never hurt someone because if you did, we knew it wouldn't be _you_ doing it. The Remus I know is loving, caring, strong and compassionate. The real you wouldn't hurt anything."

"Thanks James," I said, slightly embarrassed at _him_ comforting _me_. Usually it was the other way around.

**Next Chapter Preview:** How much is Lily missing James?


	33. At the Home Where He Belongs

**Chapter 33**

**At the Home Where He Belongs**

* * *

**LILY's POV**

It was late in the night but I couldn't sleep. The bed felt empty without James, so I pulled on my bathrobe and walked onto the back deck. It wasn't too dark out, because it was so close to full moon and the stars shone so brightly. To my surprise, someone was already there. "Sirius?" I whispered.

"Hullo Lily," he replied dully.

I walked over to the bench where he was sitting. "May I?" I asked, motioning to the seat next to him.

"It's your bench. Go ahead and do whatever you want with it ," he replied. For the first time I noticed the his wand tip was illuminated and there was a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Watcha reading?" I questioned.

"Oh...just lookin' at the map," he smiled.

Now that I looked closer, I saw that, in fact, it was the Marauder's Map. My eyes followed the corridors and doors of Hogwarts until I found the Potions office and a dot that was labeled James Potter.

"Ya know," I said dreamily, "James and I used to sit out here for hours while he taught me the constellations. See there's the Pegasus and Orion."

"My middle name's Orion," said Sirius.

"That's right. All the Blacks were named after stars," I recalled.

"Mm-hmm," he answered without much enthusiasm.

We were silent for a moment, both lost in the wonders of the stars.

"I miss James," I choked, sending a tear down my cheek.

"So do I, Lily. So do I," he wrapped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

I cried into his sweater, but he didn't seem to notice. "It's just so weird with him gone. And when you're not here the house just feels so _empty_. I just wish he could come back home."

"But he is home," said Sirius and I sat up, staring at him questioningly. "He's right here," he put a hand over my heart. "Right at the home where he belongs."

**Next Chapter Preview:** What happens when Tonks finds the Half-Blood Prince's book?


	34. This Book is Property of NymphadoraTonks

**Chapter 34**

**This Book Is Property of Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

As I graded papers, the Half-Blood Prince's book that lay open on my desk kept distracting me. After going through it last night, I found scribbled in one on the top right hand corners, _Sectumsempra (for enemies). _Snape had used Sectumsempra on me in fifth year. That could only mean one thing...

But that couldn't be possible, could it? I mean really, why would Snape leave the book at Hogwarts where anyone could find it? Although he wasn't really expecting to leave Hogwarts either...

Catching my thoughts trailing away from the endless piles of papers on my desk that need tending to, I shook my head. But the stupid book just kept coming back into my mind, like rats finding another hole in a house and entering again and again. Eventually, I got up and threw the old _Advanced Potion Making_ into the back of the book cover. Sitting back down, I found that it not being wide open on my desk helped. But it still coming back, growing my frustration.

**TONK's POV**

My book bag was extremely heavy as I lugged it to Professor Potter's class. I liked keeping all my subjects in one bag so I didn't have to run back to the Hufflepuff common room every time another class started. However, I'm starting to think running is a better idea then carrying a twenty-pound bag up and down the giant Hogwarts staircases.

For my appearance today, I had chosen blond curly hair and hazel eyes, which confused a lot of people. I think I'll switch back to short tomorrow, but maybe try a shade of blue.

I finally made it to the Potions classroom and on time, which was a relief. I chose an empty seat. Professor Potter gave me a double-take. Maybe I will keep the blondie look for a while. Everybody's confused looks are getting rather amusing.

When Potter announced for us to get out our Potions books, I dug around in my bag for a while. It took me a few minutes to face the conclusion that i had forgotten it.

_I bring ten books to one class, and not even a book I need, _I thought, sighing. I raised my hand and waited to be called on.

"Miss Tonks?" Potter finally spotted my hand.

"I forgot my Potions book, sir. Do you think there's a copy in the back?" I asked.

"There might be," he answered and I took this as permission to go and check.

I rummaged through the cupboard, without finding a copy of _Magical Droughts and Potions. _What I did find though was an worn copy of the sixth years' book and turned the first page. _This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince._

I turned a few more pages, only to find that the book was heavily vandilized in the same cursive. But it it struck my curiosity, and I held on to it while I successfully found the book I had been looking for. I walked back to my table, placing the Half-Blood Prince's book into my bag to read later.

**JAMES' POV (Hours Later)**

Since I had made quite a dent in my papers, I decided to take another look at the Half-Blood Prince's book. However, when I went seeking where I had thrown it earlier, it was not there. I searched the entire cabinet without finding it. The Half-Blood Prince's book was gone. And only two people had been in the book cabinet today. Me and Tonks. That could only result in one thing: the book was now property of Nymphadora Tonks, and I needed it back.

**Next Chapter Preview: **What are the remaining Death Eaters up to?


	35. The Philosopher's Stone

**Chapter 35**

**The Philosopher's Stone**

* * *

**NARCISSA MALFOY's POV**

Us Death Eaters had finally managed to get together for a meeting...at my house, Malfoy Manor, as everyone had been calling it.

Only the Carrows and Snape had been caught and put in Azkaban, because after the downfall of the Dark Lord, all the Aurors had gotten new jobs. They must of thought that they would have nothing to do, but with the plans we were talking about, they'd be very busy. However, the Carrows and Snape weren't the only ones missing. The Dark Lord was hidden, and no one knew where. Not even Bellatrix, which surprised a lot of us.

I personally did not want to be here. I'd rather be upstairs, caring for my baby, Draco, but it seemed that I was required to be at this crappy meeting.

Bellatrix had made the meeting, and apparently, she was now in charge. She said that the Dark Lord said, "If I must fail, you must succeed." Well, she was doing her idea of 'succeed', making a long speech about something or another. (I wasn't exactly paying close attention.) But very abruptly, her speech made a change that sparked my interest.

"I know how to bring the Dark Lord back," she announced, causing a few Death Eaters to gasp. Bella continued, "Has anyone ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"I have," said my husband. Bellatrix nodded for Lucious to continue. "It's a stone that brings immortality through the Elixir of Life."

"Yes, and that's just what the Dark Lord needs. Immortality, so there is no problems when we try again to rule the world!"

"But he already has immortality," said Rodolphus, Bella's husband. "He made the Horcruxes, correct?"

"True," explained Bellatrix, "but the Horcruxes can not bring back his human form, which is why we need the Philosopher's Stone."

"Bellatrix, the Dark Lord never had the typical 'human' form," said Barty Crouch Jr.

"Crouch, come here," said Bellatrix overly sweet. He came nervously and got what he had expected. "Crucio!" Bella said it five more times and then kicked him, and commanded him back to his seat. He sat and never said another word at the meeting.

"But Bella," I said cautiously. "How are we supposed to get the Stone?"

"The Stone is in Gringotts," she replied from her place at the head of table.

"So, that means we are breaking in?" questioned someone.

"Exactly Greyback," answered Bellatrix, smiling evilly.

I leaned back in my chair. _Oh crap_.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Sirius' first workday at the Ministry


	36. Wearing a Suit and Tie

**Chapter 36**

**Wearing a Suit and Tie**

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

"Oh Sirius, you should dress up more. You look so handsome," said Kat as she straightened my tie.

"Okay, okay. Next time we go out I'll take you to an actual fancy magical restaurant and I'll dress up," I sighed and looked at the time on my watch. "I best be going Kitty."

"Kitty?" she asked as we walked to the door.

"Since I'm Puppy and your name is Kat, I thought it fit," I smiled.

"Oh Sirius.." she chuckled. "Good luck," she gave me a quick kiss and then I disapparated.

The Ministry was as grand as always, the statues and fountain in the center of the breathtaking marble entry room. I only got a few steps before I ran into Author Weasley.

"Sirius!" he called and waved, and his red hair stood out among the crowd. I saw Kingsley Shacklebolt with him and waved back at my Order of the Phoenix friends.

"Well, don't you clean up nicely," joked Kingsley as we started to walk to an elevator together.

"My girlfriend thinks so too. I'm no doubt gonna wear a tie to our next date," I said, making a face.

"That's right," said Author. "How is Katherine nowadays?"

"Oh just fine," I replied as we entered the already full elevator.

"Which department are you working at now?" asked Kingsley.

"Magical Law Enforcement," I answered, and couldn't help but blush at Author's expression.

"Magical Law Enforcement? How in Merlin's name did you get such a good job?" he sputtered.

"Well, when I resigned from the Aurors and told Bagnold that I still wanted to work for the Ministry, just not an Auror, she said, 'Since you were such a good Auror, how would you like to work in Law Enforcement?' And how could I decline?" I said.

"Wow Sirius, congrats!" said Kingsley.

"I can't wait to get out of this suit and into the Department's robes," I said, fidgeting with how tight my tie was. Just then, we reached my floor, and after saying good bye to Author and Kingsley, stepped into my new department. I didn't have much trouble finding my office. It was tiny but at least it was bigger than some I'd seen. There was a little wooden name-plate labeled Sirius Black on my desk. I pulled a photo of Kat and I out of my pocket and placed it next to it. The picture was of Kat and I smiling and waving when we were at Big Ben, which I could see clearly in the background. I smiled at the memory.

Sitting down, I picked up a paper written in neat cursive and addressed to me. It read:

* * *

_Sirius Black,_

_Welcome to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ask the person on your right, John Dawlish, where you can find your robes. After changing, please come to my office._

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of Department_

* * *

As instructed, I looked over to my right and saw a nice looking man writing on a piece of parchment.

"Excuse me, sir," I said and he looked up. "I'm new here. Could you tell me where the robes are?"

"Sure thing," he smiled and stood up. He was a bit taller than me, and his grasp was firm as he shook my hand. "My name's John Dawlish."

"Sirius Black," I responded.

"Glad to meet you Sirius. Come on, I'll show you around," he led me back past the rows of desks to what looked like a broom cupboard. He opened it, revealing a large closet.

"Let's see...Black, Black, Black," he looked in between each robe for mine until he found it and handed it to me. "There you go mate. I best be going," with a grin friendly grin, he left me.

I took off my suit jacket and tie, so all I had on was a white collared shirt and slacks. I pulled the navy blue robes, that were so dark that they could be mistaken for black, on and placed my wand in the special pocket. The robes were comfortable and easy to maneuver in, a relief after my suit. I buttoned up the front and fixed my collar correctly. I noticed that on the right hand side of the robes were a Ministry of Magic emblem and right under it was a patch saying, 'Sirius Black, Department of Magical Law Enforcement'.

Reading this, I stood up taller and prouder. I, Sirius Black, now had a top job at the Ministry of Magic.

**Next Chapter Preview: **James asks Remus' advice on the Half-Blood Prince's book


	37. Great, Just What I Needed

**Chapter 37**

**Great, Just What I Needed**

* * *

**REMUS' POV**

James had just walked into my room with a sort of shocked/scared expression. I stood up abruptly.

"James, what is it? Lily? Harry? Siriu-" I started be he hold up his hand for silence.

He fell down into the chair across from me at my desk. "I can't believe it," he muttered.

"James, tell me now," I commanded in my 'stern Professor Lupin's voice'.

"Tonks has the Half-Blood Prince's book," he replied.

"And what's the problem with that?" I questioned, confused.

"Remus, it had Sectrosempra written in it. Do you realize what that means?"

"No," I replied flatly.

"The Half-Blood Prince is Snape. It's gotta be. And he must have some pretty bad spells written in there. You've seen what Sectromsempra can do. Think if Tonks tried it out. She could get into serious trouble, and we can't let that happen."

I got it for the first time. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Tonks comes to your class tomorrow, correct?"

"Hufflepuff first years..yeah I think so."

"Then you have to get it Remus. It's the only way."

"And how am I supposed to get it?"

"Just ask her for it."

"James, I can't just-"

"Please Remus?"

Oh dear Merlin, here comes the puppy eyes. How could I say no? "Fine James," I sighed, defeated.

"Thanks Moony," he smiled and left.

I sank back into my chair. Great, just what I needed. Oh dear Merlin.

**Next Chapter Preview: **The Death Eaters' break in at Gringotts

**A-N: **I've been wondering if any of my readers had any ideas for future chapters or on where the book should go. If you do, please send me a message or leave it in the comments. I love the feedback and I need some fresh ideas because I'm running out. Thanks guys!


	38. Imperio

**Chapter 38**

**Imperio**

* * *

**BELLATRIX's POV**

"But Bellatrix, how are we even going to pass through Diagon Alley?"

"Greyback, will you please keep your doubts to yourself and SHUT UP!" I snapped. Merlin, he was getting on my nerves. "To get through Diagon, we just blast anything in our way. Same with Gringotts. Nothing can stop us now."

We had just disapparated from Malfoy Manor, where a week before, we had planned this break-in. As I, Cissy, Lucious, Greyback, and Rodolphus strolled down the street, people screamed and ran away. We destroyed any crate or barrel that was in our path, and I broke a few shop windows just for fun. Greyback set a cart of flowers on fire, alarming the lady hiding behind it. We made it to Gringotts leaving Diagon Alley partially destroyed behind us. With my wand, I flung the two marble doors open for a grand entrance. Goblins looked up and quickly his under their desks. I walked up to the head goblin who seemed rather afraid. I smiled evilly, "I would to enter vault 713."

"I cannot allow it," he stuttered. I pointed my wand at his face, silently saying imperio. "On secondhand," he said, "I'd be delighted to show you."

He pulled a key from under his desk and opened the door leading to the vaults. We had to take two carts and I had to imperio another goblin to drive the second cart. With a sudden lurch, we were flying on the underground roller coaster of Gringotts.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Sirius gets his first job at the break-in


	39. The Battle of Gringotts

**Chapter 39**

**The Battle of Gringotts**

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

There was really nothing to do in the office. Since I had finished my paperwork, I was throwing a baseball in the air and catching it. Meanwhile, Dawlish and I were chatting.

However, Amelia Bones interrupted us when she opened her office door and started yelling, "Break-in at Gringotts! Lestranges, Malfoys and Greyback. I want A-K on the job. Now go!"

"A-K? What does that mean?" I grabbed Dawlish's arm to keep him from apparating.

"It mean that you're coming with us," he smiled and with a snap, disappeared. I was right behind him.

Diagon Alley was unrecognizable. There were fires and broken windows, and damage on almost all the shop buildings.

I followed Dawlish as we ran through the street with everyone else in our department. Inside Gringotts, there seemed to be no damage at all, except all the goblins looked rather frightened. I jumped as some people from the Auror office apparated right behind us. I was rather glad to see Kingsley.

As everyone crowded around the doorway waiting for Bellatrix, Lucious, Fenrir and the others to come out, I walked over to Kingsley.

"Did you see Diagon Alley?" I questioned.

"No, why?" he answered.

"It's an absolute disaster. Everything's burned and the shops have a lot of damage."

"Well, that's wonderful," he said sarcastically. "I bet I know what you're going to be doing today."

"Yep. I'll probably won't come home on time either," I paused, trying to remember something. "Oh crap. Kat and I were supposed to go out tonight."

"All I can wish you is good luck then," smiled Kingsley.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it to survive the fury of Kat."

Just then, there was a shout and Kingsley and I rushed over. "They're coming!" said someone, and sure enough, I could hear the rattle of the cart coming down on the tracks.

**BELLATRIX's POV**

My mission was accomplished. I had the Philospher's Stone in my pocket, and wand in my hand as we approached the place where we could get off this roller coaster. But when we got off and through the door, I was staring at half the Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Office.

"Greetings," said someone that sounded a lot like Sirius.

I recovered rather quickly, "Greyback, hold out your arm." He did as I commanded and I touched his Dark Mark, summoning more Death Eaters. I noticed that the goblins had hidden under their desks. Wise choice.

The Death Eaters had appeared in the Alley, because I could hear some screaming. It wasn't long before they burst into Gringotts, and I saw that it was a good amount; they were all masked, so I don't know who they were except I recognized some voices.

As soon as they entered, pandemonium started, which lasted about half an hour. Wand light flew in all directions, making burn marks when they hit the marble walls. I saw Lucious standing a little far off, pointing wand to the glass ceiling, preparing to cave it all in. He caught my eye and I nodded my approval with an evil smile on my face.

"Reducto!" he yelled, and as his red light hit the center of the ceiling, sending glass and metal crashing down on everyone.

Lucious, Cissy, Rodolphus, Greyback, and I ran towards the door, but instead of running out, I put my wand to my throat and then spoke in a magnified voice, "Death Eaters retreat. We have have won the prize, and our dark deeds are done. Retreat now."

A snapping sound filled the room as all the alive Death Eaters disapparated. Before Lucious, Cissy, Rodolphus, Greyback and I left, I pointed my wand to what used to be the beautiful glass ceiling, and sent the Dark Mark there. Satisfied, we disapparated.

**KINGSLEY's POV**

I had a large gash on my forehead that was bleeding badly, but I ignored it. More Death Eaters had died than our side, but we too had lost a few.

Praising God, I saw Sirius coming towards me. He seemed perfectly fine, although he was limping a little.

"You okay, mate?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but you look pretty bad," he replied.

"I've survived worse," I smiled.

A bunch of our side came over to us and I heard someone say, "We best go start cleaning Diagon Alley up. I can't be in here another minute."

"I agree," said Sirius loudly. "There's not much more to be done in here, and I don't think it's our job to do."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, some goblins starting to come up and out of the their refuge.

Everyone started to file out, to start cleaning Diagon Alley and to catch any stray Death Eaters, and I followed. However, I was stopped by Sirius grabbing my arm. He was also holding onto a man whom I think his name is something like Dawlish. "C'mon guys. We can't leave that up," he pointed to the black cloud in the shape a snake and skull.

And so we pointed our wands and watched it dissolve, just like I wished Voldemort and his followers could.

**Next Chapter Preview: **What happens when Remus tries to get the book from Tonks?

**A-N: **I'm going to be taking a request for Chapter 41. Please tell me who you want the chapter's POV to be and I will write a chapter with them. I haven't done James, Lily, or Kat in a while, or I could introduce some new POVs such as Tonks or Dawlish. Thanks for reading and please review!


	40. One Book Equals Way Too Many Problems

**Chapter 40**

**One Book=Way Too Many Problems**

* * *

**REMUS' POV**

Thanks James, sooo much. NOT. Ugh, I'm going to get him back for this. And why did I have to do this stupid 'task' anyways? This book is causing way too many problems. Why couldn't James get off his lazy butt and go ask her for it during homework time?! But no, he can't, because he's an ignorant, lazy, annoy-

_Stop it, Remus_, I told myself, shaking my head back and forth, as if the mean thoughts would come out. Tonight was full moon, and even though I had taken the foul tasting Wolfbane potion, my temper was still short as it always was around this time each month.

To my surprise, Tonks opened my classroom door and walked in right then, interrupting my thoughts as I was inventing today's lesson. I checked my watch. She was over a hour early. Surely she didn't come to class at the wrong time?

"May I help you, Miss Tonks?"

"Professor Lupin, I found this book," she pulled the Half-Blood Prince's Advanced Potion Making out of her book bag. "And I found some spells in it and I didn't want to try them because I didn't know what they did. I wonder if you could look at them and tell me what they do."

Oh. My. Gosh. Since when did ironic miracles happen to me? "Yeah sure, Tonks," I said. "Lemme see it. Which spells do you want to show me?"

"Well there was one, Sictrosampree or something."

"Sectrosempra," I corrected.

"Are you familiar with it?"

"Quite a bit actually, yes."

"Oh really? What does it do?"

"Practically kill you. I'm glad you didn't try it. Look Tonks, I think you best hand over that book to me. I know the previous owner and he is a Death Eater currently locked in a high security cell in Azkaban. There might be some really bad Dark Magic spells in there, and I don't want anything to happen if the book reaches the wrong hands."

Without a word, she handed the book in my out-stretched hand. "Thanks Tonks."

"You're welcome Professor. But really, I think I should be thanking you."

**Next Chapter Preview: **the fury of Kat is unleashed to Sirius when he doesn't turn up for their date because he was at the Battle of Gringotts.


	41. Full Names and Stubborn Girlfriends

**Chapter 41**

**Full Names and Stubborn Girlfriends**

* * *

**KAT's POV**

I heard Sirius drop his briefcase at the door when he entered...about three and a half hours later than he should of.

"Kat! I'm here!" he called.

I came out trying to control my temper, but my attempts didn't exactly succeed. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Where were you?!"

"Risking my life trying to catch damn Death Eaters and repair Diagon Alley," he said, tossing the Evening Prophet at me.

I opened the front page to a bold headline declaring, "GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN!"

"You were at this?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. Did I mention Bellatrix was there too? She certainly loved seeing her little cousin," he muttered as he shrugged off his work robes and onto a nearby chair.

"Oh my gosh, Sirius-are you all right?! It says here that," I continued, quoting from the article, "'Ministry officials are calling the chaos at the wizarding bank, 'The Battle of Gringotts' due to the brutality and horrors of the event.'"

"Now am I forgiven for missing dinner?"

"Not entirely," I teased, kissing him.

"Do I at least get something to eat?"

"Maybe a few bites," I smiled holding his hand as we walked to the kitchen. However, I noticed that his stepping rhythm was uneven. I realized that he was trying to hide the fact that he was limping.

"Sirius Ori-"

"Oh dear Merlin, what did I do now?" he rolled his eyes.

"You're limping!"

"I'm not," he protested.

"Sit down now," I commanded him and he did as told. "Now tell me what really happened to you."

"Katherine, I'm _fine_," his tone of voice made me flinch away. He also used my full name, another reason why he intimidated me.

"Sirius, you will tell me right now."

"I don't want you to know," he said firmly, with the hidden but fully understandable: end of discussion. He stood up and took and apple out of my fridge and started to eat it in large bites.

"Sirius Orion Black. You will tell me right now," I said as I only could when I was feeling extremely stubborn with a boyfriend.

"Katherine Cheryl Ross," he now said it with such force that I couldn't argue, but I could still question him.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked softly with the puppy eyes.

"Because I don't want you to have nightmares!"

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad, Sirius."

"Kat, you have absolutely no idea," he lowered the apple slowly and looked me straight in the face. For the first time that night, I saw scars and pain in his eyes that could never be erased.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Tonks meets a Ravenclaw no one ever paid any attention to...


	42. Ashley Carshino

**Chapter 42**

**Ashley Carshino**

* * *

**TONKS' POV**

As I walked along, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was heading. My mind was deep in thought about random things, although sometimes a thought about homework flittered through just to be completely forgotten in five seconds. The point was that when my brain was pondering stuff rather than commanding my klutzy legs, I usually tripped. And that's exactly what I did.

My books and notes scattered everywhere. I started gathering up them up myself, and to my surprise someone started to help me. She was obviously a Ravenclaw because of her tie. Even though she had glasses, she was rather very beautiful. She had stunning hair, the lightest shade of brown with blond highlights. There was a flower clip to hold the left side out of her face, because her hair went all the way down to her lower back. Her eyes were blue-grey, mixing perfectly with her fainyly tan skin. A few freckles dotted her pretty face.

I don't think I had seen her before. Because she had a first-year name tag pinned to her robes, I knew she must of been in one of my classes. I racked my brains for a trace of a memory of her. Nothing came to answer.

"Thanks you so much," I grinned at her as she handed me a collection of papers I now had to sort through.

"You're welcome," she said, and her smile was gorgeous. She looked at me for a second. "Wait a minute, you're a Metamorphous."

"Yep. Did the pink and purple hair give it away?"

"Pretty much. My sister is a Metamorphous, and she does bright colors too."

"Really? I haven't seen anyone else with crazy hair around here besides when I look in the mirror," I joked.

"No, she doesn't come to Hogwarts. I'm a Muggleborn, and the only one in my family asides her. My sister goes to a different magical school in California."

"Wait a minute, _California_? Isn't that in America?" I asked, and then I realized that she hadn't been using a British accent, she had been using a western American one. This Ravenclaw was from the United States!

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore wished for me to come here, and I couldn't exactly refuse. It was a great offer, and this is a great experience."

"That's brilliant!"

"Thanks," she glanced at her watch. "We best both be getting to class. Where are you off to next?"

"Who knows? I just kind of go to whatever class I feel like, because if I don't learn it today, I'll probably learn it tomorrow."

She stared at me, apparently aghast at the idea of my 'schedule'. Wow, this person did not know sarcasm when she heard it. "I'm just kidding," I said, pulling out my printed schedule. "I'm going to Care of Magical Creatures next."

"Really? Me too!" she gave her brilliant smile again.

"By the way," I said holding out my hand to shake hers, "my name is Nymphadora Tonks. But you can just call me Tonks."

"And I'm Ashley Carshino. Glad to meet you."

"Anyways let's get going to class."

"Good idea."

We talked the rest of the way there, and I knew I had made a life-long friend. Maybe being a klutz isn't so bad. Somehow it always leads to meeting amazing people.

**Next Chapter Preview: **What happens when Remus, James and Sirius read the Daily Prophet's front page?

**A-N: **I was just wondering if ya'll could review and tell me your favorite part in the entire book so far. Or your favorite OC, quote, line, etc. I would just love the feedback, and it will help on deciding which way this book is heading. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following!


	43. The Prophet's Front Page

**Chapter 43**

**The Prophet's Front Page**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

Oh wizard gods. Sirius needs to stop trying the scare the heck out of me and risking his butt to go fight Death Eaters. Because now, he was mentioned on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, the article explaining the 'Battle of Gringotts'.

It was six o'clock in the morning and Remus and I were hanging out in his classroom since we already had breakfast and it was way too early for our brains to register how to use a quill. So instead, I was reading the morning's paper and Remus was playing with his wand sending sparks around; he seemed extremely bored.

However, I sort of woke him up with my exclamation, "Holy crap!"

"What? Chudley Cannons finally win a game?"

"No you moron! Sirius just-"

"Oh dear Merlin, what'd he do?"

"Make the front page!" I said, tossing him the Prophet.

**REMUS' POV**

On the front page was a picture of Amelia Bones.

"He used Polyjuice Potion to turn into Amelia Bones? Holy _crap_! I didn't know Sirius could ever look so freakin' hot!"

James slapped himself on the forehead, also throwing a quill in my direction, making me duck. "No you idiot. He was fighting Death Eaters all day!"

"As Amelia Bones? How could they concentrate?"

"Do you have a crush on her or something?" asked James.

"Since when have you ever cared about my love life?"

"Because I never thought you had one! Now will you just please read the article?!"

"Okay, okay. Gosh, James. Don't get your wand in a knot."

But then I read the page, and my eyes widened with realization of what had happened.

**SIRIUS' POV**

I came into Kat's kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. I was already dressed and ready to go to work, but I wanted to scan the _Prophet'_s headlines before I left. I wandered into the sitting room only to find that someone had beat me to the newspaper.

"Kat? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry?" I sighed as I sat down.

"No, I couldn't sleep. And did you know that you're mentioned on the front page today?"

"Well, that's two times in a year. Quite the record. What did they say this time?"

She quoted, "Sirius Black, an officer in the Magical Law Enforcement, said to the press yesterday when we arrived on the scene, 'It was quite a battle with a surprisingly amount of bloodshed. A lot of Death Eater's masks came off in the chaos and so they started fighting each other, which was to our advantage.' After being asked by out reporter which curse was the most commonly used, Black goes on to say, "I think the Killing Curse and Crucio were probably the most used actually. There was also a curse being used a lot by the Death Eaters, and I didn't recognize the light color or the words to summon it. So the Ministry might want to investigate and see if You-Know-Who's followers are creating their own curses.'" Kat stopped reading. "You said all this?"

"Yeah. Gosh, those reporters were so annoying. We were just trying to clean Diagon Alley and they kept asking us all these stupid questions," I glanced at my watch. "I best be going, darling."

With a quick kiss, I disapparated to work.

**Next Chapter Preview:** James talks to Dumbledore


	44. A Week Early

**Chapter 44**

**A Week Early**

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE's POV**

A faint knock sounded on my door, "Come in."

Not to my surprise, James walked in with Remus right behind him. "I was expecting you two to be stopping by," I said.

"Did you read-"

I held up my Daily Prophet.

"Professor," started James, as he sat down in a chair facing me. "I want you to know that I love and appreciate this job. I love the kids, teaching, and Hogwarts. But I love Lily, Harry, and Sirius more. I really need to go home."

"Remus?" I said to the man hiding in the shadows. "Come here."

He slightly limped over and then collasped on the chair. From his face, I could tell that he was exhausted. Even though I had been expecting him being tired after the full moon last night, his condition gave me a tiny surprise.

There was a short silence before he spoke. "Professor..." he paused, searching for words. "Like James, I absolutely sdore this job and everything about it. The problem is, I don't absolutely adore myself, and I'm afraid of hurting someone here. Last time I had to deal with this at Hogwarts, I had James _and_ Sirius plus the rat chew toy on the side. But now I just have James, and even though I've grown up, my werewolf hasn't, and I could really use Sirius. In other words, I'm afraid of staying here. I'm afraid of myself," he muttered the last sentence as if he was finally admitting something to himself.

"Remus, James," I said softly. "I think you both have excellent points and fully mean what you're saying, but I think, in the long run, you'll regret throwing this job out of the window. You're both still young," Remus gave a 'humf' at this, "that's not to say you aren't experienced in many fields. But still young as having a family, or a house, or a job. I've lived many years fighting some of the same decisions. However, in this case, I think you're both just homesick. Christmas vacation starts next week, and I'm going to let you leave early. So I suggest you start packing your bags for tomorrow morning," I gave a mischievious wink. They opened their mouths to thank me but I raised a hand to silence them. "However, I want you back by December 30th."

"Will do! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now get going. I would think you have a lot to pack."

**LILY's POV (The Next Day At Evening Time)**

Sirius was at Kat's and Harry was asleep. That meant it was just me and the clothes to fold. I keep saying the same spell over and over and the garments neatly made perfect squares and rectangles of themselves. The clothes were mainly mine with the occasional Sirius' and Harry's mixed in. However, I stopped short as I came across one of James' shirts that must have forgotten in the dryer or the bottom of the basket all this time. I sat down, sadness washing over me. Putting the fabric to my face, it absorded my tears, just like James would. James...I needed him. I loved him. And I needed his love in return.

Just then, I heard the roar of the motorbike come down the street and fade quickly away in our driveway. _Great timing, Sirius_, I thought, wiping the tears away. Dang it, the dumb mascara had ran. I hurridly went to the bathroom to freshen up, knowing Sirius would let himself in as if it was his own home. He probably brought Kat with him. Crap, I got to stop wearing makeup if James is not here.

Sirius had definately brought Kat with him, since I heard both of their laughter as they came up the walkway. No doubt they were holding hands. But I was glad that he had brought Kat. Although I had only met her a few times before, I needed some girl time. My mind started thinking of ways I could kick Sirius out as I finshed the final touches to my face and hair.

When they opened the door, entered the entry room and Sirius yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" I half expected my husband's voice to answer with a "Shut up, Sirius!", but it only happened in my mind, playing back from my memories. I greeted them in the kitchen where Sirius was already raiding my fridge, no doubt searching for the beer and sodas I had skillfully hid from him. However, with a quick summoning spell, two Cokes and a Corona were in his hands.

"Hey Lily," he greeted me casually hand me a soda. "I got off early so I picked up Kat and swung over here. Hope you don't mind us crashing the awesome party you're having here."

"Well, you did interrupt the wonderful waltz I was having with the clothes," I said smiling, glad for once that Sirius was joking around. "Put I think they can wait for later."

"Sirius, why don't you go pick out a movie downstairs," suggested Kat.

"Oh fine," he said with a smile. "I'll be back in a moment." And then he disappeared down the stairs.

"Lily, have you been crying?" questioned Kat. She obviously saw through my poor makeup job.

"It's just...oh Kat! I wish James was home!"

And then the doorbell rang.

**Next Chapter Preview**: Are Remus and James home at last?


	45. Together Always

**Chapter 45**

**Together. Always.**

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV**

"I'll get it!" I yelled, jumping up the stairs two at a time. I reached the door in record timing. I might of even beat James to it.

I pulled open the door, and I felt a puzzled expression fall on my face. "John?"

John Dawlish was standing on the doorstep with a grim expression. His work robes were still on and his wand was withdrawn from his pocket. "Thank Merlin I found you Sirius. Bones made a mistake of letting us off early. Some explosions are happening down in Hogsmeade, and we could use your help."

"Sure thing," I summoned my work robes from the chair I had thrown them on. Hastily I put them on. "Lily! Kat! I'll be back hopefully sooner than later! Duty calls!"

I looked at John. "Ready?"

"Don't really have a choice now do we?" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, best be going," with a snap John and I disapparated.

**LILY's POV**

"What was that all about?!" I exclaimed right after they left.

"Sirius works with John Dawlish at the Ministry. There must be some trouble happening somewhere in this blasted, war-run world," Kat spat.

I stopped cold. For some reason, they hit me like a ton of bricks. Then slowly, the realization dawned on me. I had been so wrapped up in my self pity, what was happening outside of my safe home didn't concern me. But another thought hit me. Sirius was a soldier now, fighting the on-going battles of good and evil. I had quit the Order when I had Harry, because I wanted to be with him while he grew up. But the real reason was that I was afraid of death, that I might leave Harry without a choice and he'd grow up lost in this 'blasted, war-run world' as Kat had described it. And then I realized that Kat was afraid too. Not of her own death, but the fact that Sirius might go to work and never come back.

I studied her out of the corner of my eye. Although I hadn't paid much attention before, I realized she was a man's dream. Gorgeous, wavy, long light brown hair. A freakin' supermodel figure. Full lips covered carefully in light pink lipstick, a perfect nose and azul eyes. But her character-funny, generous and care-free. Almost care-free. In her eyes I could definitely see fear; but there was also hope and love.

"You're afraid?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "Of course I'm afraid, Lily! However can I not be? Death Eaters strolling around the place like they own it. Sirius being the one to go chase them down! Everyday, he leaves and I wonder if it'll be the last time I get to kiss him."

"He's practically a soldier," the thought came back to me and slipped out of my mouth.

"Practically."

"And to think I was worried about James! He's at _Hogwarts_ for Merlin's sake! With Dumbledore!"

"You don't need to take back worry, Lily. Although it might not be helpful to anything, there's no use in trying to stop it in times like this. I worry over Sirius all the time, but that doesn't mean he'll be any safer. It all makes me feel pointless. If Sirius gets hurt, there's nothing I can do to stop it. But hour after hour while he's away...I think what kills me the most is just plainly not knowing. I never know if he's talking to John in the office or a Death Eater is trying to blow his head off," her voice cracked, and she choked back tears.

And then the doorbell rang. Twice. As if it was Remus. There was a pause and then it rang again. Three times. As if it was James.

I gave Kat a questioning glance and then we both walked to the door and she opened it.

My husband, my amazing husband was standing at the door. With Remus, wonderful Remus, right next to him.

"JAMES!" I flung myself into his arms and he twirled me around.

"Oh Lily Flower. Did I ever tell you that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" He kissed me. "And that I love you more than anyone else in the world!" With that, I started crying tears, both happy and sad. I now officially hate mascarra.

Remus gave a little cough at James' choice of words. James continued, "And Sirius. He's right up there too."

Remus coughed again. "Would you like a cough drop, Moony?" asked James.

"Oh never mind. Wait a minute...Kat's here, but Sirius isn't? Where the Merlin is he?" Remus looked at me for an explanation.

"He's at work," I replied.

"'Sirius at work'. I don't think I'll ever get used to the phrase," said James.

"So he's still at work for the Ministry? I'm surprised he's able to keep a high-end job like that. Do you know what he's doing right now?"

"He's at Hogsmeade trying to help stop mysterious and deathly explosions," answered Kat.

Although Remus was already pale, his face went ashen-white. So did James'.

"Oh, he's done worse. Don't worry. He said he'd be home sooner than later. Not very specific but better than usual when he doesn't tell me when at all," shrugged Kat.

**JAMES' POV (Hours Later At 11:00pm)**

Our grandfather cluck struck 11 and it continually dinged and donged. When it was over, every second ticked loudly and everytime it seemed to get slower, adding on to the painful waiting.

"Kat, when's the latest Sirius has ever been home?" I questioned.

"9:43, after the Battle of Gringotts."

I looked down at Harry in my arms. I never wanted to let him go. Unless Sirius came home. Then I would need to hug him.

Twenty-seven minutes passed on my watch before something happened. Sirius didn't even ring the doorbell, he just walked right in. There was blond running down from face and chest. His exhaustion stood out on his face. A few new and tiny scars were on his face and hands. But what astonished me most was that he still stood up with a straight back. Proudly even. Who was this new Sirius? How could it be the man I had left just a few months ago?

At first he only saw Lily and Kat, "Please don't tell me you stayed up waiting."

"And why wouldn't I?" said Kat, running over and kissing him. This took me by surprise too. It was the first time I had seen Sirius truly kiss a girl.

"Oh Sirius! Look at you! You're a mess!" exclaimed Lily, walking over.

"As usual," he had a small smile on his face."I'm going to go change out of these and get cleaned up. Be back in a few minutes." He walked up the stairs and disappeared into the guest room. No doubt he's about to put on my clothes too.

"He didn't even notice us!" said Remus.

"I'm not surprised. That's the most tired I've ever seen him," said Kat.

"Wow. Wow," was all I could say at the moment.

"Yes, he's grown up a bit," said Lily, snuggling closer to me.

As promised, Sirius returned about ten minutes later. His hair was dripping wet so he must have taken a shower. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt, the top two buttons left undone. He was wearing jeans and sneakers as well. To my surprise, they weren't even my clothes. The cuts that were bleeding must have stopped but I could see one clearly on his face. He didn't seem as tired, but still was obviously exhausted.

Then he entered the living room and his jaw dropped. "P-P-Prongs?! M-Moony?"

Remus ran up and hugged him, and I joined in too.

"Did I just-?"

"Walked right by," I answered his question before it was finished.

"I can't believe this! Kat, am I dreaming?"

"Nope. You're as sane as ever."

"Well, unless we want to wait 'til morning, one of you better start explaining yourselves," said Lily.

The Marauders stepped back from each other. We were together. No matter what had happened since we last met, we were together. Always.

**Next Chapter(?) Preview:** Epilogue, Next Book Preview and Thanks


	46. Epilogue: 4 Years Later

**Epilogue: 4 Years Later**

"Lily, Harry is perfectly old enough to ride on a broomstick," sighed James. "You've let him do it before."

"Yes, on a toy one! How could you even think about letting him ride on a real one!"

"Lily, listen to me," James said sternly. "Sirius, Remus, and I will be flying right around him the entire time. You're over-reacting."

"Oh am I! I most definately am not! Kat will back me up on this! Kat? Won't you?"

"I'd rather stay out of this."

"Ugh! And I am left standing alone again."

"Oh c'mon James. Let's get into the air and let Lily get over her red-head tissy fit on the ground," said Sirius, leaning on his broomstick.

All five of them were on the Hogwarts Quidditch field in the middle of summer, after asking Dumbledore if they could use it to teach Harry how to fly.

"Look, Lily, if it makes you feel any better, we'll play a quick game to show Harry how it's done," suggested Remus.

She pondered this for a moment, "Fine. Go inside and get a Quaffle."

"I'll get it," said James and Sirius at the same time.

"Go ahead, both of you."

James and Sirius raced to the Quidditch supply room. Inside they saw the Gryffindor trophy cupboard. Sirius walked towards it slowly. There, right in the middle, was the trophy for the Hogwarts Quidditch Champions of 1976 when they had been on the winning team in fifth year. In the center, was printed _James Potter, Seeker_ and next to it was _Sirius Black, Keeper_.

"Hey, James look at this. It's the old trophy from our glory days," said Sirius and James walked over, Snitch in one hand, Quaffle in the other.

"Yep, those were the Hogwarts days alright."

"Weird that we're both going to be married soon...that is if she says yes."

It took James a second and then he stared at Sirius, atonished. "You're going to propose?!"

"Yep. It's the left knee on the ground, right?"

"Oh, Sirius! I can't believe this. C-Congrats!"

"I guess we aren't that young anymore."

"Sirius, you can say that when you're thirty-eight. Not when you're not even twenty-five."

"So much has happeed though, in just five years. You married, had Harry, Peter died, Snivellus went to Azkaban, you and Remus became Professors at Hogwarts, I started dating Kat, I got a job at the Ministry of Magic..."

"Yes, I guess that's all true. Doesn't seem like it though."

"Seems like we've been living in a dream."

"Something like that," James smiled and so did Sirius.

Just then, Remus walked in. "Did you guys get lost or something? C'mon!"

Sirius, James, and Remus all walked onto the field, as if they were fifteen years old again.

**THE END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

**Next Book Preview:**

**Read the Sequel! :)**

The Half-Blood Prince's Secret

Harry's now four years old, Sirius is getting married, Lily's pregnant again, and Remus is trying to catch Amelia Bones' eye. And in all the chaos of just everyday life, the Death Eaters are still trying to own the entire world and find their leader, Voldemort, at the same time. But the secret to it all is in the bottom drawer of James' desk, forgotten after all that had happened.

* * *

**Thank You So Much**

I can't believe all the amazing reviews and to all my readers: you guys are so awsome! I know I've said it before, but I truly couldn't have written this without you. Thank you sooooo much for all your support, help, and favorites.

-HogwartsAsWeKnowIt


End file.
